Rosetta and the Griffiths
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: Rosetta is turned into a human by a weird looking flower on the mainland, and is taken in by Dr Griffiths and Lizzie and somehow bonds with them, but will her new found bond jeopardize her friendships, and even her well being as a fairy?
1. Guy troubles

**After reading many wonderful Tinkerbell fanfics, I've looking for ways to go beyond the layout of the franchise and adding my own little spin on things. For example, in Fawn's baby daddy, Fawn tries to have a baby. We all know that fairies can't have kids, but this is fanfiction, you can write (almost) whatever you want, and that's what I'm doing in this story. I'm not gonna spill the beans of what's going to happen but I will leave you with a little sneak peek. Rosetta becomes a human. THAT'S IT! I'm not gonna tell you anything else, other than that the story includes, love, family, and a little slapstick here and there. So please enjoy. By the way, I've also been trying to write something nice and lengthy so this should be 's going to kind off be an alternate story to Great Fairy Rescue.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney fairies. But I do own two of the movies.**

It was that time of year again. The fairies go yearly to bring the wonderful warm season we all know as summer to the mainland, and basically just to look after nature there as well. But this trip was going to be a bit different from regular trips, because love and romance was practically in the air for many fairies. This past valentines day was the biggest, and most wonderful on record. Many fairies had "found" each other and almost every dove had a couple on them. All except for Rosetta...

"Oh come on already!"

...who was the only one without a boyfriend. This past February had really embittered her a bit. She had been really hoping to find a good guy lately. All of her friends, even Fawn who was the most tomboyish and rowdy of the group, had found someone to get with, who in fact was Bobble, perhaps the nerdiest guy in Pixie Hollow. And being the most girly-girl of the group, only added more frustration as she tried harder and harder everyday to get a guy to notice her.

"Will you just stay on!"

And things with packing her dove wasn't going so hot either.

She was busy trying to load her last bag on her dove before it was time to take off, but it kept falling off and she was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Finally it seemed like she at last, succeeded.

"There you go." she said out of relief.

"THUNK!" went the bag as it fell to the ground. Again.

Rosetta felt like she was practically about to tear her hair out.

"OH FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!" she yelled as she kicked the bag.

Nearby, Silvermist and Clank were packing their dove and were almost finished.

"There. Now we just need to pack these few bags and were good to go." said Clank as he finished loading a heavy bag.

"Good. It should be a smooth trip." said Sil placed down a couple of smaller bags on top.

"It's a good thing were married. I just love spending our anniversaries near the water lilies."

"Weeellll, I hear that there's going to be fireflies out tonight." said Sil lovingly as she flew down to Clank and tapped his nose a bit."

"Oh yeah. Fireflies baby." said Clank excitedly and rubbed noses with his wife. It followed with a nice gentle kiss, which was soon interrupted.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Rosetta she practically tried stuffing the bag on top of her dove.

All of Rosetta's yelling caught Sil and Clank's ears.

"What's with her?" asked Clank.

"I...don't know. She's really been hotheaded lately."

"WHY...WON'T...YOU...STAY...ON!" Rosetta continued to yell. Other fairies were beginning to notice her.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Clank whispered.

"I guess. I don't want to disturb her."

"Right now I think the only thing disturbing her is that bag she keeps trying to load."

"Yeah. All right, I'll go."

Sil quietly flew across, over to where Rosetta was loading. Pretty soon however, she was becoming quite worn out from all of the struggling.

"UH! I give up." She sunk to the ground exhausted. She began putting her head down. She began thinking deeply, but of course, it wasn't about the bag.

She was in such deep thought, that she hadn't noticed Sil land next to her.

"Everything okay dewdrop?" asked Sil as she looked down at her friend.

Rosetta was started a bit.

"Oh, everything's fine sugarcane I'm just...having some trouble with this one bag." said Rosetta as she looked up at Sil a bit.

"Oh, well why didn't you just ask for help?" Sil picked up the bag and sat it in a good fitting spot.

"Why didn't I think of that?" mumbled Rosetta to herself.

"There, nice and snug. You should be all set."

"Thanks sug." Rosetta sighed.

Sil smiled as she noticed the tone of sadness in Rosy's voice.

"Okay, what's _really_ the matter?" She asked as she realized that the bag was merely the least of Rosy's problems.

"Huh? Oh it's-it's nothing really sugar. Uh, you can go back to Clank now, we should be really to go soo-"

"Come on Rosy you can tell me. Is it some-thing, or some-one?"

This followed with a second sigh from Rosetta, who was nearly reluctant to tell Sil her _real_ problem.

"Well, you might say its _both_."

Sil seemed a bit shocked at this.

"Really? How?"

"Well, you remember this past Valentines Day?"

"How can I forget? It was the most wonderful on record."

"Don't remind me." said Rosetta under her breath as she rolled her eyes. "Well it's just that, why do women have to work so hard to get guys to notice them-"

"OHHH! Guy troubles huh?"

"Yes. I feel like I've been with a man all my life. I've been looking around, I've dated all kinds of guys, I mean what is it, am I too much? Too, lady like?...Too old?"

"I definitely don't think you're to old. Look, sometimes you can't always look for someone, but you have to wait."

"Wait? I don't know sugar."

"Don't worry. He may not come right away, but always know that he's coming. You know what they say, good things come to those who wait. And who knows, you may find more than you were asking for. Just relax, and please try not to worry about so much okay?"

"I'll try. But really all I want is a man and nothing more."

"Okay."

"Sil honey! Were about to take off!" yelled Clank from across the way on the other side.

"Coming sweetie! I'll see you there okay?"

"Sure thing sug. Thanks for the pep talk."

"No problem."

The both of them hugged, and Sil flew back across and hopped up behind Clank on their dove.

"Looks like I'm once again flyin solo." Rosetta sighed as she boarded her dove.

The dove cooed a bit annoyingly.

"Okay, well maybe not entirely." she petted the dove on it's head and giggled. It nuzzled her and cooed happily.

"TO THE AIR FAIRIES, TO THE AIR, THE MAINLAND AWAITS!" yelled the Minister of Summer.(**That was a reference to the first movie**).

The doves flapped their wings and unison, and each of them took off together from the square. Rosetta watched as Pixie Hollow practically seemed to loom smaller and smaller with each flap of the dove's wings.

The beautiful fleet of doves soared high into the air towards the sunrise. Rosetta's hair began to float in the air as her dove caught an updraft of cool, sweet smelling morning air and through the second start to the right.

* * *

><p>From the British countryside, you even see the stars in clear daylight and you may even see a small glimpse of the doves flying from it. Rosetta took in a deep breath as the sweet British air filled her lungs.<p>

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all." she suggested to herself as the fleet approached the fairy camp.

**This concludes chapter 1. Please review.**


	2. I'm a human!

**Here's chapter 2. Now I figured that writers wouldn't usually do this, but I'm going to skip ahead. Chapter 2 will begin with Rosetta finding the weird looking flower. **

Rosetta just stared up at the weird, blue, purple colored flower. It was the most strange flower she had ever seen. There certainly wasn't such a flower back in Pixie Hollow or even Neverland.

"What are you anyway?" she said to herself as she flew up to meet the closed bud of the flower.

She began poking it. It didn't seem to react at all. Then she moved down and began tugging at it's stem. Nothing.

"Well, most flowers are open this time of year. Why are _you_ still closed?"

The flower then began shaking as Rosetta stroked it's stem.

"Oh! You must be ticklish." she exclaimed as she stopped.

She began feeling other spots of the flower to see if it would react, it's bud, it's leaves, and even it's roots, but it only seemed to respond to the slightest touch of it's lower stem.

Rosetta was the best of her talent as a Garden fairy, and never before could she have such a hard time examining a flower. She tickled the flower again and it responded vigorously. Then she did it again and practically seemed vibrate out of sensitivity.

"He he, what's the matter big fella, too sensitive to open?" Rosetta giggled playfully trying to get the flower to open.

"Come on, you can do it, just open your big ol bud out to the sun, come on!" she tickled it even more.

With each touch of the fingers, the flower seemed to vibrate harder and harder.

"That's it sugar! That's it! Come on, open up!"

The flower was about to "open up" all right.

It began pointing the tip of it's bud down at Rosetta, who was still playfully tickling it to get it to open.

"Okay sug, seriously...open up already." Rosetta said as she looked up at it. Only to soon find herself with a face full of purple goo from the flower.

"EWW! What was that for! she yelled as she disgustedly wiped the stuff from her face. She looked back at the flower, but to her utter surprise, her vision blurred. She squinted her eyes to see better, but to no avail, then she started feeling a bit woozy.

"What the," she said as she woozily started stumbling around.

"Wh-what's...happening?" She stumbled to her knees. She almost felt sick, like she was about to throw up. Her stomach started hurting.

"Ow." she grunted.

Then she completely blacked out. Her vision blurrier. She could only get one more glimpse of the ground before shutting her eyes. No sooner had it started raining, and Rosetta was just laying there on the muddy ground. But then, her entire body started glowing in a bright purple light.

Meanwhile, Dr. Martin Griffiths (That's his first name.) was approaching his and his daughter Lizzy Griffiths summer cottage in his car (Or as Tink calls it, a horseless carriage.) Because it was raining so hard, he had the roof of the car up to keep himself dry. He was just whistling to himself. He was so busy looking forward, he almost didn't notice a body in the grass.

"WHOA!" he hit the brakes. The car stopped just mere inches from the body.

"My word!" he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

He glanced over his windshield, and couldn't make out who it was. He slowly emerged from the car and walked in front to view the body he almost ran over. As he approached and got a closer look, he immediately understood the gender of this body.

"It- its a woman." he quietly said to himself.

This "woman" appeared to have red hair, fair skin, and somehow a dress made of roses. She was a bit dirty and muddy. He crouched down and turned her on her back to reveal her face.

"Oh dear. I better get her inside." said the Doc as she proceed to pick her up in his arms. He carried her over to the car.

* * *

><p>Rosetta was still unconscious, but still breathing. The only thing she could see was black due to her eyes being shut. The only thing she remembered so far was being squirted in the face with purple slime by a strange flower nothing much else except slowly blacking out. Soon the rest of her body was coming to. She could instantly feel warmness, like there was something covering her, and she could also feel the intense heat hitting her on her left side. But the most comfortable feeling was laying on top of something soft and plushy. Finally her eyes opened a bit. Her vision was still blurry. As her head was clearing, she slowly rose her arm and began rubbing her head like she had been fatally bashed on head, which that was what it almost felt like because her head was pounding.<p>

"Ow." she grunted quietly as she rose her head a little. As she did, her vision cleared and it followed by her sitting up completely. The first thing she saw, was a bowl of steaming hot water with a washcloth sitting inside it. Then she looked ahead to see a blaze roaring inside a fireplace. She seemed almost startled by the flare (perhaps because fire burns plants). She started looking around, scanning her strange environment. The next thing she saw as a window leading out to the raging storm she could see nothing but wood and rough wall. Across the room was a cat sleeping on the carpet. As looked down at herself, she was stretched out across a long, plushy couch with a soft warm blanket draped over her.

Somehow she felt, heavier, like she wasn't so lite anymore. She still had on her rose dress, only it was horribly ripped and torn. Something else felt strange on her too. She felt behind her back and to her complete horror, her wings were gone, she felt her ears, they weren't pointy anymore, they more so felt, round.

"Oh, you're awake." said a voice nearby.

She quickly turned to see Dr Griffiths enter the room. He was holding a platter of tea in his hands. Her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't face to face with another fairy, but a human. Her heart almost stopped, it all made sense now, wingless, ears not pointy anymore, Rosetta was a human! A full grown, life sized human!

She tried to scream out of pure shock, but found that she couldn't. Was her voice gone?

"Don't worry, don't worry, you're safe now." the doc tried to calm her.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" asked a freaked out Rosetta in sign language for the first time as a human. Too bad she lost her voice. (**A tiny reference to the Little Mermaid, see the movie if you don't know what I mean**.)

"Don't worry, you're in our cottage. I rescued you from the field."

Rosetta was breathing heavily as she realized that she had grown to human size while she was unconscious.

"I gotta get out of here." she thought to herself as she tried to get up, but was stopped by the doc.

"No, no you mustn't, it's pouring out there, not while you're not feeling well."

Now that he mentioned it, Rosetta didn't quite feel very good. Her head was still pounding, her nose was quite stuffy a bit, and her throat felt really sore. That explains why she couldn't talk. She sank back down into the couch and tried to calm down as much as she could. Her friends were probably worried sick about her though.

"Oh uh, here, would like some hot tea? It's very good for your throat." he said as he sat a cup of tea in front of her on the coffee table and slowly sat down in his comfort chair.

She responded by picking it up and taking a sip.

"Are you alright? I just found you lying in the field."

Honestly, Rosetta was very clever, but even she didn't know how to explain to a full grown human guy that she was actually a tiny fairy and that she was just turned into a human by a strange looking flower that squirted her in the face and knocked her out in sign language. She bobbed her head forward and looked ahead, signaling to the doc that she was pointing outside.

Dr Griffiths himself was also very clever and instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Outside?" he asked.

Rosetta nodded yes.

Then she jerked her head forward.

"The woods?"

She nodded again.

"You...were lost in the woods,"

She smiled a bit and nodded again.

", and you were trying to find your way home?"

Rosetta signaled in a "Yeah, sort of." kind of way, because in reality, she didn't have a human home. She wasn't even from the mainland.

"Do you have a home?"

She nodded no.

"You're homeless?"

She nodded yes.

"Oh dear. Well-well you can stay with us until you're back on your feet."

Rosetta started looking around for more humans.

"Oh, uh, my daughter is asleep upstairs."

Rosetta looked up at the ceiling, and then back down to Dr Griffiths.

"Yes, she is still...asleep." he said with a tiny chuckle. Rosetta herself even smiled a little.

"Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Martin Griffiths, but you can just call me Martin, nice to meet you, and you are?"

Rosetta looked around. Finally she saw a vase with roses in them. She pointed to them.

"Rose? Your name is Rose?"

"Something like that, just longer." Rosetta signaled.

"Ros-y?" asked the doc.

She nodded no.

"Ros-ette?" he asked.

Rosetta smiled and nodded her head, indicating that Martin was super close.

"Ros-etta?" he asked hopefully.

Rosetta nodded her head yes and smiled gleefully.

"Oh, your name is Rosetta?" (**This was a reference to the third movie**.) "Well it's an honor to meet you Rosetta." he said extending his hand out.

She took it and they shook hands very gently. A they did, they both smiled at each other.

"I must say you are quite a beautiful looking woman to be homeless."

She blushed a little at this statement. She really had never been called beautiful before, especially not from a man. It was kind of a first.

"Do you have a family?" Martin asked quite curious.

Rosetta shifted her eyes in deep thought. To be honest, no, she didn't have a family. Her friends were pretty much the only family she'd ever had, almost like little sisters to her. But Martin probably meant a real family before all else.

She just shook her head no sadly.

"Oh come now, everyone has a family. You must have been abandoned as a child." he exclaimed.

She nodded.

"Oh my word. How dreadful. You poor thing, you must have been petrified. Growing up all you're life without a family."

She responded by hanging her head.

"The most precious thing in the world. And you don't have it."

He got up and rose her head to face him.

"Well not to worry anymore, you're safe with us."

As she looked up into his eyes she couldn't help but get a strange feeling. She just smiled. A single tear ran down her face.

"Oh, oh, come now don't cry." he said wiping her tear away with his thumbs. "It'll be okay."

He suddenly gave her a nice, warm felt hug. A feeling Rosetta has never had before in her life, a nice, strong hug from, yes, a man.

They stopped and stared at each other one last time before Martin broke the silence again.

"Ahem! Well I best be off to bed myself." he said as he stopped shaking and stroked her hand. "Um...goodnight." he waved to her as he exited the living room. She waved back.

"I'll see you in the morning." he said as he started upstairs.

Rosetta laid back down, pulled the blanket up and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun rose to greet the day. The air was warm and fresh from the storm last night. A breeze from the fast flying talents swooshed across the fields. The sunbeams from the window beamed on Rosy's face. She smiled beautifully as the light hit her in a good spot. Just like a plant growing from the soil, Rosetta yawned as she awoke and sat up. She was feeling better, but was still very aware of her new transformation and had to find a way to switch back soon, but for now, she was just going to blend in with the humans. Her hair was let down more a bit, similar to her wet hair from the third movie.<p>

Then, out of nowhere, a delicious aroma seemed to seep into the living room. She started the smelling the air. It smelled so wonderful that she instantly got up and started walking, only to find her self stumbling around due to her increased weight.

She stumbled about, holding on to objects to balance herself. She walked over to the doorway and nearly fell over. Next came the literal, hitting the stair railing. Across the foyer, she could see the kitchen, where the wonderful food smell from coming from. Although she had never tasted human food before, she was more than hungry enough to try _anything_.

Martin was cooking breakfast on the stove, happily flipping pancakes. Suddenly he heard a thumping sound. He turned to see Rosetta just barely making it to the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, good morning, uh, Miss Rosetta, I...didn't know you were up."

Rosetta turned to the food he was cooking.

"Oh yes, I'm uh co-cooking some breakfast would you like some? Oh what am I saying, of course you would." he said smacking himself on the head. "Here, can I offer you a seat?"

Rosetta tried to speak, but found that her throat was still sore.

"Oh, throat still bothering you eh? Well it's okay, I'll just make you some tea. Just have a seat."

Rosetta gently began walking towards a chair in front of the counter but quickly began stumbling. Martin caught her just in time, before she could fall over.

"Oh my! You really are weak! You definitely need..."

Suddenly the two of them realized that they were holding each other in some sort of romantic embrace.

"...food." he blushed.

They were so busy in their frozen state that they hadn't notice Lizzy in the doorway.

"Uh, father?"

"OH UH, Lizzy dear, how are you?" Martin quickly let go of Rosetta nervously, who suddenly lost her balance. But he straightened her back up.

"I'm fine...who is this?"

"Oh uh, this is Miss Rosetta. I sort of uh...found her last night."

"You were on a date last night?" asked Lizzy.

"NO NO! Not a date darling, I found her injured in the fields. She's homeless, so she'll be staying with us. For a minute."

"Can she talk?"

"Well no, her throat is very sore."

Lizzy started smelling the air.

"Is...something burning?"

"OH DEAR I FORGOT!"

He rushed over to the last pancake which nearly burned.

"Here, I'll help you to you're chair." said Lizzy taking Rosetta's hand and guiding her to the counter. Rosetta suddenly got a little used to her new weight.

Lizzy guided her to the chair and sat her down.

"Here we are, pancakes ladies?" asked a chuckling Martin as he sat plates in front of the girls.

"Oh yummy father, they look really delicious." Lizzy instantly started snacking down.

Martin sat down with them at the table and began as well.

Rosetta looked down at her plate. No doubt these did look very different from the acorn pancakes she enjoyed back in Pixie Hollow. To Rosetta, these human pancakes didn't look all that appealing. Martin noticed the almost disgusted expression on her face as she looked down at them.

"Uh aren't you going to eat?" he asked a bit worried.

His words snapped Rosetta out of her trance.

"Maybe she doesn't like pancakes said Lizzy with a mouth full.

"Now darling, never speak with your mouth full." He looked at the cakes and noticed that they were missing something.

"Oh syrup." he realized. "How silly of me."

He got up and grabbed a glass bottle of the stuff from the counter and sat it in front of Rosetta who looked even more disgusted at the big bottle of goop staring her in the face. Back in Pixie Hollow, they didn't use syrup they used honey.

"Please, please Miss Rosetta, have some, their delicious."

He smeared some syrup right on top of them.

Rosy smelled them and realized that they did smell pretty good. Even though they were different.

"If I can try out being a human, I can try these pancakes." she thought as she picked up her fork and sliced a piece off.

She stared at the triangle shaped piece smothered in maple syrup. She slowly brought it to her mouth and shoved it in. She expected the worst, but to her surprise, the pancakes were...a sensation, like she had never tasted before.

She instantly dug back in for more and more, eating each bite very quickly.

Martin and Lizzy watched and stared as Rosetta practically gobbled down the cakes like it was no problem. By this time, the plate was completely clean.

"Or maybe she does." said Lizzy correcting herself.

Rosetta belched a bit but covered her mouth.

"Well then, I best be getting to work." said Martin getting up with his plate. "Elizabeth, Mrs. Perkins will be over in a few minutes to look after you."

"What about Miss Rosetta? She's an adult."

"Well yes, but she's..." he took a look at Rosetta. He couldn't help but stare deeply into her for a moment. She was very beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but she was "homeless" and homeless people aren't really very responsible.(**I mean come on, if that person couldn't even do well in school then how are they supposed to know how to babysit? You tell me.)** Rosetta needed some looking after, that was for sure. And Mrs Perkins was well suited for that job. Rosetta could tell was he was thinking just by looking at his facial expression. In reality, she was actually very responsible, and motherly. She had almost felt insulted by this.

"...she just needs some time to rest and replenish herself dear." he said finishing his sentence and turning back to the dishes.

Soon he had straightened his bow tie and was just heading out the door.

"Okay now sweetheart, you mind Mrs Perkins and help keep an eye on Miss Rosetta okay?"

"Okay?" said Lizzy giving him a hug.

Rosetta smiled down on them in deep thought.

"Just make yourself at home Miss Rosetta." he said before walking outside, only to be faced with Mrs Perkins who was just about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Mrs Perkins."

"Martin. Nice to see you. Were you just heading out?"

"Oh yes, um...come in."

He directed her inside and the first one she saw was Rosetta.

"Oh, who is this?" she asked.

"This is um...Rosetta. Rosetta, this is Mrs Perkins. "

Rosetta did a simple friendly wave and smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Rosetta."

Never has Rosy been in a world were everyone was neat and polite and mannered.

"Oh, Mrs P can I see you outside for a moment?"

"Well sure."

Martin escorted her outside for a minute and closed the door.

"I'll be in my room." said Lizzy starting upstairs.

Rosetta watched her as she went up. She could suddenly hear Martin and Mrs Perkins as they were talking outside. She slowly walked over and put her ear to the door.

"Now listen. I found her outside, unconscious. I don't know exactly were she came from, but she's homeless, she needs my help."

"Not to worry dear, I'll keep a sharp eye on her."

"Thank you. I best be off."

"Bye. I'll see you when you get back."

When Mrs P went back in, Rosetta was just standing there.

"Oh hello dear. Are you okay?" she asked.

Rosetta nodded her head and smiled.

Mrs P looked down and noticed Rosetta's dress, which was still badly ripped.

"Oh good heavens. What happened? Were you attacked or something?"

Rosetta shook her head.

"Well you certainly can't be comfortable in that now can you?"

Rosetta looked down at herself and frowned.

"Come now, let's get you into something more comfortable." She took Rosy's hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Now this concludes chapter 2. I just made it more long. Chap 3 coming soon.<strong>


	3. A new perspective

**Okay okay. Check it out, check it out, check it out. I still haven't gotten any reviews yet, so some reviews would help. Chapter 2 was pretty long, so I'm gonna try to make Chapter 3 just as long and more interesting for you. I was going to have it to where Rosetta talks throughout the story, but I think it would be more heartwarming and interesting if she didn't. Maybe the flower took away her voice or something. Although, she will talk in her head, so her voice isn't completely gone. I'm open to suggestions for this story as well. If you have any let me know.**

Mrs Perkins had Rosetta try on all kinds of different clothing, but everything seemed really tight, and uncomfortable. Then she finally found just the thing.

"Oh goodness. Its beautiful."

Rosetta had on a new Red and white tubed, summer dress that fit perfectly. Her hair was longer and more beautiful and she had a single rose flower in it. She looked very lovely.

"Mrs Perkins do you have a-" said Lizzy as she walked in. She noticed Rosetta.

"Wow. You look so wonderful Miss Rosetta."

Rosetta smiled and did a little curtsy.

"She does doesn't she?" said Mrs P admiring her fashion handiwork.

"Well um. I just came to see if you could help me with my doll. I can't get the diaper to stay on."

"Oh not to worry, I'll help you-"

Rosetta ceased her. She took the doll from Lizzy and sat it on the bed. Then in know time she was able to seal the diaper closed.

"Wow thanks!" said Lizzy as Rosetta handed the doll back.

Lizzy suddenly gave her a hug. Rosetta's heart sank as she wasn't expecting it. Something as starting to happen. Then Lizzy ran back into her room and shut the door.

"You're quite smart for a homeless girl too." said Mrs. Perkins rather surprised.

Rosetta turned to her and smiled.

"Well I'm going to get the chores started now. I'll see you around Rosetta dear." she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rosetta walked through the halls of the house, trying to get used to her new surroundings. It was a little tough for her though, because of the fact that she was so used to being around plants and nature all the time. With each step on the floor, there was nothing but hard wood. Suddenly she could hear Lizzy playing in her room. She peeked inside and saw her.<p>

"There you go Candy. Some nice num num for you." Lizzy said as she fed her doll with a fake bottle.

Rosy just smiled and moved on. On her left were many pictures and photos of the Griffiths. Being together and having a good time with each other. She was very amazed at the pictures. On her right were many ornaments and objects that Martin had collected over the years. Finally she came to the stairs. They creaked as she came down. When she got to the bottom, she saw Mrs P washing dishes in the kitchen. She looked around some more. She could see the living room where she first woke up, and behind the stairs was the path to Martin's study.

Then lastly, her attention came to the front door, leading outside. As she thought about it, it had to be hours since she's been outside. The last time she was outside was when she was still a fairy. She new what the outside looked like at a fairies point of view, but now she wondered how a human would see it.

She slowly made her way there. Mrs P was too busy to notice her go by.

She grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door. The gently summer breeze blew through her beautiful hair as she stepped outside for the first time as a , she ran out and went into the field, spinning around in amazement of it all. Nearby however, Fawn was out teaching some frogs.

"Okay fellas now we just need to keep practicing and-"

When suddenly, Rosetta was so busy spinning and prancing around, she didn't see them they nearly got stepped on.

"WHOA! What the-!" said Fawn she and the frogs darted out of the way.

She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"R-R-R-R-Rosetta?" she asked. Stunned at her once, best friend's new appearance.

Everything looked different. Smaller. The grass now was just grass instead of the towering jungle. She was now face to face with the trees (Well sort of), and she could finally feel the full sensation of a new perspective. She walked around the house. In the fields, on the dirt road, in the courtyards, and most importantly, the gardens.

She came to a large flower garden in the backyard. Even though they now loomed smaller, they were still very beautiful. It was interesting to see them in a new light and perspective. She touched one of the flowers. It seemed to react to her just as well as when she was a fairy. Even though she wasn't one anymore.

She giggled silently. But then, she could feel and unpleasant essence coming from behind her.

She turned around and saw a broken gate leading somewhere. She was a bit frightened by this essence, but it felt like something was in trouble. Like, like of kind of living thing was dying.

Her heavy concern pressed her on into the unknown area to see what was happening. She carefully opened the broken gate and went inside. What she saw, scared her beyond all she had ever known.

It was a withered flower garden. Many plants were slowly dying. Being a garden fairy, Rosetta couldn't bear to look at them. She got on her knees and grabbed some of the soil. It was bone dry. It quickly floated out of her hand like dust and disappeared into the watched in almost complete sadness as it did.

"I see you've found our old flower garden." said Lizzy from behind.

Rosetta turned to see her just in front of the broken gate.

"Nothing had been able to grow here in years."

"Why?" asked Rosetta in sign language.

"I don't know. That's what father said. He said that when he was my age, he grew this garden all by himself. And for some reason, he just stopped."

Rosy felt almost angry at hearing this. How could anyone stop taking care of anything with life inside them.

Lizzy joined her on the ground.

"You must really love flowers. I do too." she said noticing the flower in Rosetta's hair.

Rosetta was too busy staring at the garden to hear though.

Lizzy turned back to it herself. As she looked onward with Rosetta. Something suddenly swept over her. It was like she and Rosetta were thinking and feeling alike as they stared at the once beautiful garden.

Rosetta looked angst at the garden. She felt like she could help it somehow. She wasn't a fairy anymore, but she still knew everything there was to know about gardening.

She touched the bare soil with her hands. Lizzy watched as she did this.

The dirt cradled itself between her fingers. She began to close her eyes. The wind blew in her hair. She took a deep breath.

Lizzy was startled to see that a plant was growing next to her fingers. Then many other plants were growing as well. The soil started to moisten, the smell of the garden fumed into a sweet aroma as Rosetta tightened her focus on the withered.

Flowers grew and bloomed in a matter of seconds in front of Lizzy's very eyes. Lizzy was stunned beyond all relief. Soon, the entire garden was restored. Flowers, and plants were fully grown and could finally awaken to the full sun high in the sky.

Lizzy's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Rosetta was just as stunned as she was. Despite now being a human, she still had her talent powers.

"W-w-what are you?" asked Lizzy as she turned to face Rosetta.

All the while, Rosy was busy staring at her hands. If she still had her powers, she could maybe find a way to change back.

"How is it that you could do that!" yelled Lizzy trying to get an explanation out of Rosy who quickly shushed her.

Rosetta knew that she couldn't reveal herself to Lizzy. Fairies were supposed to keep themselves hidden from humans at all times, but frankly, what other choice did she have? She just restored an entire withered garden magically.

She began drawing in the soil with her finger. She was drawing the shape of a fairy.

Lizzy looked down and followed.

"A fairy?"she asked.

Rosetta nodded.

"Y-y-you're a...fairy?"

Rosetta looked down at herself. She looked up to see Lizzy quickly dart out of the garden in disbelief.

"MRS PERKINS!" She yelled inside the house.

Rosetta quickly got up and caught her just in time.

Lizzy was out of breath.

"Listen to me, you can't tell anyone I'm a fairy." Rosy signaled with her arms and hands.

"Why not? It's amazing!"

"Humans aren't supposed to discover us. It's bad enough you did."

"But fairies are small. How are you a fairy if you don't have any wings? Or pointed ears?"

Rosy then took Lizzy back to the garden and the two of them got on their knees. She drew a picture of a flower in the dirt. Then an arrow pointing at the fairy. Lastly she drew a picture of a human.

"A flower, a fairy, and a human." said Lizzy trying to follow.

Rosetta first pointed to the fairy, then the flower, then the human.

"You were a fairy, but then a flower made you become human?"

Rosetta nodded. That sounded close enough to it.

"So if you're really a fairy, then how can you change back?"

Rosetta wasn't so sure about that. She was a garden fairy, but even she didn't know much about that flower she saw in the meadow.

"Well don't worry your secret is safe with me." said Lizzy.

Rosetta looked at her and smiled.

"And I'll help to change you back, I promise."

They both got up from the ground and dusted themselves off. They started outside the garden.

"In the meantime, I can teach how to be a human. It'll be fun. "

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Fawn was flying as fast as she could to find Rosetta. She flew to the front of the house where she assumed Rosy would be. She peered through the window but didn't see anyone inside.<p>

"Rosy? Rosy where are you?" she asked herself looking around for her friend.

Suddenly, there was a big thump. It sounded like walking. It was getting closer. And closer. Soon it was there and Fawn turned around to see Rosetta and Lizzy happily walking past her and into the house.

"I knew it." Fawn said as she realized that what she saw was real. Rosetta was a human. "But how?" she asked.

As Rosy and Lizzy were just about to shut the door behind them, Fawn zipped inside unnoticed. She hid inside a small corner on the wall, and watched as the two clopped upstairs. She zipped up there as they were walking down the hall.

"Rosy, what happened to you?" Fawn whispered in disbelief.

Rosetta and Lizzy walked into Lizzy's room.

"To start, can I show you some of my toys?" Lizzy asked.

Rosetta simply nodded.

Fawn landed by the door and looked up at them as they were playing.

"This one is Buttercup, this one's Daisy, and this one is my favorite, Candy." said Lizzy showing doll after doll to Rosetta.

"I gotta go warn the others." said Fawn running off.

**That will do for chapter 3. Please review. I really want to see what you guys think of this. :)**


	4. Good cookin'

**Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. Things are going to get a little...romantic in this chapter.  
><strong>

It was 2:00 PM when Martin came strolling in later that day. He had hung up his hat and was whistling a little tune as he shut the door.

"Martin dear, hello. " greeted Mrs P as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Mrs P." said Martin greeting her. "How are the girls?"

"Oh there just fine. Miss Rosetta is quite the brainiac."

"Excuse me?" he asked a bit confused.

"You know, she's really smart for a homeless girl."

"Indeed." he said walking into the kitchen. "I am very intrigued by her sense of knowledge."

"You don't think maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe she's...not what she seems."

"Well of course she is. She's a homeless, speechless...woman."

"She may be more than that dear. There's just something about her that I can just feel."

"Well all in all. She's just a person. Nothing more."

The sound of someone coming down the stairs could be heard as Martin finished his sentence. He walked out to see Lizzy and Rosetta coming down .

"Hello father!" said Lizzy gleefully rushing to her dad and giving him a big squeeze.

"Lizzy dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was your day?"

"It was grand. How about yours?"

"Miss Rosetta taught me how to plant flowers."

"Really?" he asked astonished. He looked up to Rosetta, who smiled.

"Yes. I can show them to you."

"Well sure. Just let me get settled in." they both walked upstairs. Martin smiled at Rosetta as they did. She smiled back, almost lovingly.

"Quite a handsome man isn't he?" asked Mrs P.

Rosetta didn't hear her as she was still staring upstairs as if Martin was still walking up.

"I thought so. Well I best be going. Have a husband you know." she said as she gathered her things and left.

* * *

><p>The next day, Martin got up early and got dressed. He was on his way outside to update his field journal for work. As she walked through the halls from his bedroom, he stopped past Lizzy's room to check on her. She was asleep. He smiled and pressed on. When he came to the bottom of the stairs. He looked to his left and saw Rosetta, who was also still asleep. As he looked on at her, he couldn't help but smiled at her as well. What was it about him always smiling anytime he looked at her. Weird.<p>

He went outside and breathed a huge breath of fresh air as the day was more gorgeous than yesterday. He came to the back of the house to check on the plants, which all seemed to be thriving well.

But then he came to the garden that he recognized very well, the torn up, withered garden, which by the way, wasn't looking so withered anymore. In fact the exact opposite.

"Oh my word." he said as astonished as he could. The field journal and pencil seemed to practically fall out of his hands.

"How-how did,"

He walked passed the broken gate and into the now flourishing garden.

He came to a bushel of roses. He slowly picked one up and began to take in it's sweet fragrance. Suddenly, he noticed in the soil, the picture Rosetta had drawn to describe to Lizzy her true form. He of course, didn't know what it meant, despite being quite clever and intelligent. He was about to make out what each of the signs meant. It was obviously, a flower, and a fairy. Then he figured.

"Elizabeth probably planted these and then tried to get me to believe fairies did." he thought to himself and chuckled. "Oh goodness, what an imaginative, yet wonderful girl she is."

Lizzy did indeed believe in fairies and knew that her father didn't and usually had no time for fairy tales. But even he had to "stop and smell the roses" once in a while.

* * *

><p>After a while, slowly and quietly, came back in the house. It was still a bit quiet. He looked to his right. To see if Rosetta was still sleeping. He couldn't see her very well from where he was so he slowly walked over to check on her. Being quiet so that he wouldn't wake her. But to his surprise, she wasn't there.<p>

He started looking around frantically for her.

"Miss Rosetta?" he called in a quiet tone.

"Miss Rosetta? Where are you?"

He started walking about, looking around for red haired woman.

He checked many rooms, but somehow couldn't find her. He checked the bedrooms, the hallways and even went back outside.

"Miss Rosetta?" he began calling a little louder, but not too loud so that he wouldn't wake Lizzy.

"Miss Rosetta where are-"

Suddenly, he smelled something. It smelled like something was burning. As he looked around, smoke began gathering around him.

"Oh dear. SMOKE!"

He began sprinting about. Looking around for Rosetta. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was the house of fire?

"Miss Rosetta, where are you!" He rammed into the kitchen to find a startled Rosetta, who was cooking, but burning food.

"Miss Rosetta, there you are. Oh thank goodness." he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Wait. OH NO! SMOKE!"

He quickly darted next to Rosy and turned the stove off just in time.

"Whew. Were you trying to cook?" he asked the frightened garden fairy (Unknowingly to him).

Rosetta was dressed in a normal summer dress, but was also wearing an apron.

She nodded her head to his question.

"What...ever for?" he asked almost out of breath.

Rosy pointed her head to three plates sitting on the counter. Martin looked at them and understood.

"You were, trying to make us breakfast?" he asked.

Rosy nodded again.

"That's...so nice of you."

She smiled rather blushingly. He began staring into her eyes, and she responded by doing the same. They did this for a about three minutes before Martin broke them.

"But maybe I can teach you." he said.

Rosetta agreed. Although she was very good at cooking back in Pixie Hollow, she didn't really know how to cook on the mainland. Or as a human for that matter.

"First though, lets clear out all this smoke."

Quite a minute later. He was teaching her how to cook.

She was having some trouble with a pancake.

"Kind of like that. Here let me show you."

He got right behind her and placed his hands on hers to guide her. The two of them blushed as he did this.

"And you just take the spatula. When it's ready to flip."

He couldn't see to the front very well, he got his head kind of how over Rosy's shoulder and there heads were now right next to each other.

The spatula went under the pancake. And together, the two of them flipped it on the other side.

"Excellent Miss Rosetta! That was brilliant!" he praised her for her improvement.

Rosetta smiled and they both hugged excitedly.

"I knew you could do it." he said as he hugged her. Suddenly, the two of them found that they just couldn't let go of each other. They held their embrace for a good minute. A new feeling was coming across Rosetta as she had her arms gently around Martin. She felt really safe and loved with him. He returned those feelings by placing his head against hers. Being taller than her, he had to really lead his head down to her hair. It smelled like, well, roses. Similar to the roses he had smelled in the new garden. They began to get lost in each others embrace.

Martin began stroking his hand against her shoulder. Never in a long time had he felt such soft skin, or smelled such wonderful hair. And never in a long time, had he ever held such a beautiful woman in his arms. Rosetta cradled her head deeper in his shoulder. His hold on her was so strong and masculine. Never has a man ever held her like this before.

Lizzy, came downstairs and was dressed. She went into the kitchen and just so happened to this time see them hug.

"Hello." she said like she'd had never seen two people hug each other romantically before.

The two of them pulled away, quite startled.

Martin did a nervous chuckle before greeting Lizzy. Again.

"Oh g-good morning darling." he said acting like nothing happened just now. "Some breakfast?"

"Sure." she said curiously making her way to the table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fawn and the others quickly made their way to the living room window.<p>

"Okay guys. This is where I saw her. She and the little girl walked right passed me."

"Okay Fawn , now are you sure you saw Rosetta...as a human." said Tink.

"Absolutely, I'm not making it up. She was huge!"

"Well I don't see her now." said Sil looking around.

"Yeah, me either." said Iridessa moving a sunbeam out of her way.

"But I'm telling she's here." Fawn began looking around in the house to find Rosetta, but to no avail.

"Listen Fawn, maybe you were just hallucinating." said Tink.

"Yeah, being out in the sun too long. I should know." said Dessa.

"Guys come on, I saw her, I'm telling you! I saw her twice! I don't know how she got that way, but I saw her. And we need to find a way to change her back!"

"Relax, she's probably out taking care of some flowers somewhere." said Sil.

"No she isn't-"

"Fawn. Come on now, I think you need some rest."

"No I don't she was there I saw her. She's a human! She's a human! We have to save her and-"

"She's just fine. Now lets go."

The other three flew off. Fawn was on her own from here on out. No sooner had she flown away, that Rosy and Martin were just coming into the living room.

"That was delicious." he said complementing Rosy's good cookin.

"Hey listen, me and Lizzy are going out tomorrow afternoon for a picnic. Would you like to come?"

Rosetta nodded gleefully.

Fawn, who was good at hearing, overheard this all the way outside.

"That's my chance." she thought.

**Well that was chapter 4. I was trying to think of a good villain, but I couldn't come up with one. So I'm just going to think of something else. Chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. The Picnic

**Chapter 5. Here's were things get deep. Enjoy.**

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" called Martin upstairs to Lizzy. She quickly came downstairs.

"Ready father." she said trotting down the steps.

"You look wonderful darling."

"Thank you."

She looked back upstairs.

"Miss Rosetta is coming down too.

"Oh, uh. Wonderful."

Meanwhile, Fawn was at the living room window again. She had a clear view of the foyer, and watched Martin and Lizzy was they awaited Rosetta. And it wasn't long until she came down, just as beautiful as ever.

"Ah Miss Rosetta. Are you ready?" he asked.

Rosetta nodded. The three were out the door in no time.

Rosetta stopped though. She was stunned at the strange looking vehicle.

"Well come on Miss Rosetta." said Martin as he led Rosy to the car. She pointed at it.

"Well, yes. It's a car." he said like she had never seen one before.

Lizzy got in first. Martin opened the passenger side and signaled for Rosetta to get in, but she was a bit afraid.

"Poor thing." he said under his breath. "It's alright."

Rosetta slowly walked over to the car. Martin took her hand, and guided her inside. She sat down.

"There you go." he said shutting the door very gently. He got in the driver's side. He started it and the engine practically made Rosy jump in fear.

"It's okay, Miss Rosetta. It's just the engine starting." said Martin trying to calm her down.

"Are we going to our favorite spot?" asked Lizzy as they went to the car.

"Actually, I thought it be nice if we go to another, different kind of spot. "

"Oh, where?"

"It's somewhere my father used to take me when I was your age."

Fawn watched them board the car. She didn't know where they were going, but she had to get at Rosetta somehow.

"Now's my chance." she said as she flew to the back of the vehicle and it started down the road from the house.

Rosy was intrigued by the many buttons and switches on the dashboard. She began pushing and clicking them to see what they did.

Martin and Lizzy looked curiously at her.

Fawn was standing carefully on the car's back bumper. It was a very rocky ride. She could have just followed them via flying, but didn't want to waste to pixie dust. She looked down at her feet. Thankfully, it wasn't too slippery.

* * *

><p>Rosy was amazed the beautiful English countryside. Wide open meadows, fields of the greenest grass she had ever seen, and waves of marigolds that seemed to form an ocean on land.<p>

Suddenly the car came to a stop.

"Well here we are." said Martin putting it in park.

"Father, its-its, it's so beautiful."

"Told you." he said with a slight chuckle."My parents used to take me out here when I was a little boy.

They all got out. It was more beautiful than Lizzy and Rosetta had even even imagined.

The open meadow was wide, trees at every few inch. There hills in surrounding it, and best of all, a wide open blue sky.

Fawn heard them get out, but didn't expect them to come to the back. They approached. She looked around to find a possible escape. She quickly darted under the car just as they were arriving.

"Did we get everything?" asked Lizzy.

"Absolutely my dear." said Martin. "Didn't miss a single thing."

They grabbed everything and walked out into the meadow toward a nice, big, shady tree.

She got from under the car.

"I have to get to her." she said as she flew from under. She fluttered over them to tree.

"I don't think Miss Rosetta has ever been to a picnic before. It's a good thing she came with us."

"Indeed." he smiled at Rosetta.

She smiled back.

The three of them made it to the tree, under the perfect spot of shade.

Rosetta took the blanket and it instantly rolled out. She was kind of confused.

"Oh here. I'll so you." said Martin taking the other end. He guided Rosetta and they laid it on the grass.

"There."

"And don't forget the food." said Lizzy putting down the basket.

Fawn watched them from up in the tree. She needed for Rosy to be alone so that she can speak with her privately without being seen.

The three shared, tea, crumpets and a few sandwiches. They talked and joked for hours during the outing. All the while, Fawn was still watching and waiting. She was starting to get bored, and even tired.

* * *

><p>Soon it was dark. Lizzy was busy catching fireflies in a jar, while Martin and Rosetta were on the blanket stargazing.<p>

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" asked Martin with Rosetta cuddled under him as they laid together under the starlit sky.

She simply nodded.

"I'm really glad I-I had a chance to see it again after a while."

"Father, I'm having some trouble. I can't seem to catch anything." Lizzy called over to him.

"Keep trying sweetheart." he called back.

Rosetta noticed her and got up. She walked over to her.

"Oh fiddlesticks." said Lizzy quite frustrated.

Rosy tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

She signaled for Lizzy to give her the jar. She opened it. and carefully began moving about gently, until she finally caught a few flies. Afterward, she handed the jar back to Lizzy.

"OH I get it, be patient." said Lizzy. "Oh thank you Miss Rosetta."

She hugged her again. Rosetta felt really loved from this.

Lizzy ran back out to catch more flies. This time more slowly and patiently.

Rosy walked back over to Martin and laid down with him.

"Quite a wonder isn't she?" he asked.

Rosetta smiled as the two looked over to see Lizzy catch more fireflies.

"You know I usually don't get to spend enough time with her often."

Rosetta put on a "how come?" kind of face.

"Well because I'm always working, always traveling. But I've always wanted to study insects, ever since I was her age. Sometimes I wish I could do both at the same time."

Rosetta seemed to understand. She herself loves to interact with plants and what not, and lately because of her guy troubles, she's been spending less and less time with her friends.

Martin glanced down a bit at himself and Rosy. They were very close to each other.

He looked back up at Rosetta who was looking up at the stars. As he stared upon her, the reflection of the star's light, lit brightly down on her face. Her gorgeous green eyes glistened in the night. Her long hair felt warm. Obviously the stars weren't the only things shining tonight.

"Beautiful." said Martin in a silent tone. Rosetta heard him though.

She turned to him a bit surprised. Did he just call say what she thought he said?

She pointed to herself.

"Ahem." he said nervously. For the first time in while, he had blushed.

Fawn, who had hit herself inside their basket, watched them. What was going to happen.

"Uh yes. You do look rather dashing tonight." he said trying to cover up his previous word.

Suddenly something bright appeared in the sky. Rosetta looked up see it. She instantly recognized it as the second star to the right, where Neverland was located. He looked up to see what she was looking at.

"They are wonderful." he said.

She turned to face him.

"The stars."

She turned her head back up to the sky.

"See that one there?" he just so happened to point to the second star to the right where Neverland was.

Rosetta nodded a bit nervously.

"You know Elizabeth got this silly notion that fairies live in that star."

Rosy was quite shocked to hear this. Fairies were real, there was no doubt about that, but she just remembered that she was actually a fairy.

"But I've repeated time and time again that there just big balls of rock and gas." he sighed. "I'm sure she'll grow out of her silly imaginations."

She was a little annoyed by this but knew not to let it bother her.

"So anyway, how did you become...you know...alone?"

Rosy looked back up at the sky insight of the second star to right. She was beginning to think of her friends and Pixie Hollow. She put her head down.

"Something terrible happened to your family huh?"

She nodded her head in sadness.

"Well...well don't worry, you don't have to explain why. I know what it's like to lose someone, but you're entire family its...it's like life has lost all meaning."

She simmered on this thought. She did enjoy being human for once, but really her true purpose was being a garden fairy, tending to flowers, growing seeds, helping nature, and most importantly, bringing seasons to the mainland. On the other hand, she had perhaps finally found something she knew she could never find in Pixie Hollow, a guy.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost Elizabeth. She's...the only one I have."

He turned to Rosetta.

"And you have no one." he said feeling extremely sorry for Rosetta. She turned to him.

By no one, Rosetta took this quite deep. She had her friends, who were always there for her, but never has she had a good guy to comfort her like Martin. He was sweet, handsome, hardworking, thoughtful, fatherly, responsible, and always, always kind. He was even willing to take her in while she was out and homeless.

He smiled at her.

"But you have us now. We'll always be here to help you." he said reassuringly. "_I'll,_ always..."

He stared deeply into her eyes. They sparkled even brighter.

Rosy did the same. Her heart was bursting with butterflies. Was it true? Was she really starting to...fall in love? With a human?

Fawn looked up at them, anticipating of what was about happen.

Martin and Rosetta had their eyes fixed on each other like hawks, neither one of them wanting to stray away. Their eyelids lowered, like they were about to close. Then slowly their heads moved in.

Fawn's eyes widened in shock.

"No Rosy, don't do it. Don't do it." she whispered like she wanted to stop it before it happened, but she couldn't try and risk revealing herself to Martin.

The two of them moved in closer and closer. Their lips just mere inches from each other. Rosetta wanted this more than anything. Slowly their eyes closed. They were going to kiss.

Fawn inched like she was about to try to break it up anyway. She felt helpless.

She gasped.

But before they could touch...

"Father?" called Lizzy as she was approaching them. They both backed away quickly.

"Oh! Yes darling?"

Lizzy yawned.

"I'm sleepy. Can we go home now?"

"Oh yes, yes! Sure." said Martin getting up quickly. "It is getting rather late so...we..."

He looked down at Rosetta, who was kind of disappointed, but smiled.

"...best be getting back." he said feeling a bit disappointed himself.

"Whew." said Fawn silently out of relief. "That was close."

* * *

><p>Soon it was late, as the three were returning home. Lizzy was asleep in the back seat. Martin and Rosy smiled at each other as they looked back at her, like proud parents.<p>

Honestly to Martin, it felt really different to have someone else in the car, besides just Lizzy. Really it felt extremely different to have another woman around at all. Besides Mrs P. For years it had pretty much just been him and his little girl, no one else. But having a grown woman around was starting to become something special, _really_ special. Martin didn't know for sure, but was he really starting to fall in love with a homeless woman that he simply took in?

Lizzy yawned again as Rosetta laid her down on her bed to was on the edge of the bed watching. After they together covered her, they both tucked her and then stoked her back. They just so happened to touch each other's hands. Another new feeling came over her as she kissed Lizzy on the cheek. It was like she was Lizzy's mother, and Lizzy was her child. She carefully turned out the light.

Martin left for his room. Rosetta walked out about to close the door. Before she did, she looked back at Lizzy and smiled.

"Good night my little angel." she said in her head before finally closing the door, leaving Lizzy to dream away.

Downstairs, she was preparing to hit the sack by the fire. It was warm and cozy as she was laying down a few blankets and fluffing her pillow.

Suddenly a shadow appeared before her as she fluffing. It seemed like a rather recognizable one at that. Like she had seen it before. She turned around slowly.

There before her, floated a very concerned Fawn. To her utter surprise.

"We need to talk." said Fawn knowing of everything from the beginning.

**Well that does it for chapter 5 and there's still more on the way. Please review. I couldn't really think up a villain. Sorry :)**


	6. A serious talk

**Now we move on to chapter 6. Stay with me here.**

Fawn flew towards Rosetta. She was very concerned but also a bit upset. Rosetta was just sitting on the carpet of the floor watching the fire when soon she heard a familiar sound approach her. As Fawn got closer and closer until suddenly, Rosy turned her head quickly looking behind her. Fawn was stopped in her tracks. She definitely wanted to have a serious word to Rosy about all this, but she seemed bigger than expected up close.

Fawn was so startled that she also stopped flying. Any sort of move movement made her tremble in fear. She turned a ghost white and began floating down to the floor until Rosy caught her in her hands.

She brought the now scared out her mind animal fairy up to her face. From where fawn was, Rosy's head seemed as big as a house. She felt like she could walk right into her mouth and it would be like a huge room.

"I-I-Is that you Rosy?" asked a still a bit fearful Fawn as she stared up into a pair of huge green eyes.

Rosetta nodded.

Fawn's fearfulness practically drained from her as it was now being replaced by a sense of wonder.

"Whoa." she said as her wings flapped and she began floating up from Rosy's hand. She soon met her eye to eye.

"It's-It's amazing."She said quite awestruck.

She began hovering around Rosy to get a better look at her. Rosy followed as she did this. The first thing Fawn didn't see of course were her wings. She also noticed her now rounded ears.

"Cool. I bet everything looks different huh?"

Rosy nodded quite gleefully.

"Well I'm glad to see you again. Are you alright?"

Rosy nodded again.

"Whew good." Fawn breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"So uh...how have you been...doing up here?" Her voice began to grow concerned.

Rosetta had so much to tell Fawn. How she got to be a human, the wonderful people she met, and all of the beautiful places she's been. But still being rendered speechless, she had to explain it all in sign language.

She opened her mouth and pointed inside.

"Oh, you can't speak?"

She shook her head.

"Well uh...try to explain it another way."

Rosy looked around for anything that could help describe to her Fawn how she came to be a human. Finally she found something. She pointed to a vase full of flowers.

Fawn looked at them.

"Those flowers?"

Rosy held up one finger.

"One flower?"

She nodded. Then she pointed to the outside.

"Outside?" asked Fawn.

She pointed down. It was another game of charades.

"On the ground?"

Rosetta luckily found a grass plant sitting next to the flowers. She picked it up and held it out to Fawn.

"OH the grass?" Fawn finally got it. "The meadow you mean?"

Rosetta nodded happily.

"You found a flower out in the meadow. Obviously a few days ago."

Rosy nodded again.

She picked up the flower plant and pointed from the inside of it to her face.

"You smelled it?"

She shook her head.

"It smelled you?"

She shook it again a bit annoyed. She repeated the same action, only this time, pretending to wipe her face.

"It squirted something in your face." Fawn said being quite sure.

Rosy nodded again relieved.

She then acted all woozy and unstable like she was before when the flower hit her with the purple slimy stuff that knocked her out.

"Then you were knocked out from the stuff." said Fawn.

Rosy nodded. Fawn was getting it more and more.

She cupped her hands to make the shape of a circle. Then she stretched her arms out wide.

"And that's how to grew to human size."

Rosy did one final nod. Fawn sure was good at charades.

To Fawn, this sounded like one weird flower. One she had never heard of before. She would have thought that Rosetta being a garden fairy, would know everything there is to know about flowers and plants.

"What color was it?"

Rosy pointed to a blue flower.

"It was blue?"

She nodded. Then she pointed to a purple flower.

"And purple?"

She nodded again.

A blue and purple flower that squirted stuff in your face and turned you into a human? Yeah, it definitely sounded like the weirdest flower ever.

"Wow okay. So uh...how do you think you're gonna change back?"

Rosetta's expression lowered. Her face saddened.

Fawn noticed this. Her concern was now coming right back.

"You...are going to try to change back right?" she asked.

Honestly, Rosetta did want to change back into a fairy. After all, she was a garden fairy. Tending to flowers, planting seeds, and most importantly bringing seasons to the mainland. But ever since she met the Griffiths, particularly Martin, whom she was now falling in love with, she now wasn't so sure if she wanted to change back.

" O-kay Rosy, you're scaring your best friend here." said Fawn now extremely concerned.

She didn't know how Fawn was going to react she had told her her reason for probably staying with the Griffiths, but she had to say something.

Fawn as anxious. She didn't know why Rosy was looking the way she was. She didn't seem excited to want to change back, if fact she didn't seem like she wanted to change back at all.

"Rosy please, speak to me." she demanded.

Rosetta was too scared to explain. They only thing that kept her heart content was looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the two humans upstairs asleep. Overtime she had somehow bonded with them and although she couldn't admit it, she was starting to have deep feelings for them.

Fawn looked up as well. She was a bit confused but then it just clicked as she returned it back down. She understood now. Rosetta didn't want to leave. And Fawn thought she knew why. Her expression turned into very upset, hurt, and even a bit angry.

"It's them isn't it?" she asked which caught Rosy's attention. Rosetta came back down to meet her.

"It's those humans."

Rosetta nervously denied it by shaking her head vigorously.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you today. You almost kissed that guy, Are you crazy? He's getting to you, they're getting to you. You more for those...giants, than you do about us!" She was starting to become more angry.

Rosetta tried to calm her down.

Fawn started fluttering back and forth like she was pacing. She held her hand on her head in frustration and concern trying to gather what thoughts she was developing.

"Rosetta please don't tell me that they've taken you from us."

Rosetta was quite shocked to hear this. How could Fawn instantly think like that?

She shook her head quite sternly. Nothing could ever take separate her from her friends.

"Well then if that's not the case, then you need to come back with us. Now."

Rosy sighed a heavy sigh. What was she to do?

"Come on Rosy. You're my friend right?"

Rosy nodded.

"Well then let's find a way to change you back."

Things were heating again. Rosy looked back up at the ceiling.

Fawn was shocked.

"You're doing it again!" she boomed. Rosy was quite startled at this.

"Rosy you don't know what you're dealing with here! You're not a human, you're a fairy! You're extremely important to everything you've left behind, the plants, the flowers, us,...me."

Fawn saddened her final word and bent her head down. Rosetta caught this and lifted her head up.

Ever since Fawn first arrived in Pixie Hollow, the first and only one to guide her was Rosetta. Rosy acted as more than a friend to her, but a big sister, sometimes even a mother. The two were the best of friends and now Fawn felt like she was losing the one fairy she could trust. To turn to whenever she felt down. To always have someone to lend a hand and teach and guide.

Fawn started tearing up. Rosy wiped her eyes. She loved Fawn like a little sister, but there was also a little one that she cared for deeply. Lizzy.

She sighed again. She looked back up.

Fawn was now hurt so bad.

"Well you know what, all I can say that it's either us, or them."

She fluttered away so fast, Rosetta didn't have time to respond. Fawn came to the window and opened it up.

"And until you make that decision, you're not friends anymore." She flew off feeling both angry and sad.

Rosetta watched her as she went. She loved her friends more than anything and they needed her. But there were also the Griffiths whom she had brought close together. Finally she had probably found something she had been looking for all her life, love, romance, and now, motherhood. But she also didn't want to lose her friends. What would she decide? Go back to with her friends to Pixie Hollow and perhaps never find what she just found, or stay behind with the Griffiths and perhaps never see her friends again.

She sighed for the last time.

* * *

><p>Fawn arrived back at the fairy camp. She was still angry, but now she was hurting. She shouldn't have said what she had said to Rosetta. The others were doing some last minute work when she floated by.<p>

"Hey Fawn, have you seen Rosy anywhere?" asked Sil.

"Oh yeah she's fine...she's just fine." Fawn said not paying Sil or the others any attention.

"Well where is she?" asked Iridessa.

"I already told you. Let's just say that she grew to big to have time for us." She fluttered off.

The others shared concerned faces at this statement. What if Fawn was telling the truth after all?

**That concludes chapter 6. Please review and leave some constructive thoughts if you want. What will Rosy decide? Keep reading and find out.**


	7. Garden romance

**What will Rosy decide? Read and find out.**

The next day, Martin emerged from the house. It was a pretty moderate day as he stepped out. A cool breeze swept over the meadow. He happily walked further out on a perfect day to update his field journal. Suddenly he stopped.

He looked to his left and spotted the path leading to the garden Rosetta had replenished.

He couldn't help but walk back to see it once again.

He walked back to the backyard. It seemed like everything was different with the garden now being replenished.

As he scooted past the old broken gate, it seemed like there was was nothing but beauty and wonder around him. Much of the color that was practically drained from this area was returned to it's former.

The sweet smell of the flowers burst upon him. It was no longer an icky, smelly, decaying stench, it was something he had never imagined.

Suddenly, a monarch butterfly, fluttered passed his face. This alarmed him and he watched it as it flew all about the garden. Added to that, other animals emerged, birds, squirrels, more insects, and even maybe a rabbit could be seen.

"Wow" he said to himself.

The ground was so soft under his feet. He couldn't help but crouch down to get a better look.

He felt the warmness and richness of the soil in his hand. It was nothing he had felt before. Such richness, such softness. You'd have to be a pretty darn good gardener to get a garden so full of life.

His hand was pressed softly against the ground. Then came the strangest of feelings. He felt some kind of energy or entity coming from the soil. It's like...he knew the soil, and the soil knew him.

He was so busy with his new thoughts, that he hadn't noticed another hand slip right next to him. He scooted his hand over, and ended up touching the other hand by accident.

It was only until he felt the warm flesh of this fair skinned hand, that he had come back to his senses.

He quickly looked to his right, and there was Rosetta crouched down with him, feeling the soft soil.

"OH! UH...Miss Rosetta!" he said a bit startled. He got up quickly and she followed.

"AHEM! Uh...w-what can I do for you-"

She ceased him by placing her finger on his lips.

He was getting more nervous as she did this. He remembered the kiss they almost shared last night, during the picnic.

Instead however, Rosy just welcomed him to the new garden.

"Yes it is...it is very...amazing." he said.

Rosetta found herself blushing again. Because she was the one who helped the garden. As she looked at him, her roused feelings for him were returning.

As the doc looked down at himself, he noticed that his hands were very dirty from the soil he had just touched.

"Oh dear. I better get inside and wash them." he said as he was turning away. Rosetta reacted. She just couldn't let him go.

Rosetta suddenly stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"What, what is it? Is something the matter?"

He came back to meet her. She looked up into his eyes with an expression of mixed feelings.

She took his other wrist and positioned his arms out a bit. Then she slowly walked forward up close to him. She found her arms sliding up his chest.

Somehow he was starting to return the same feelings as he slowly began wrapping his arms around her. They were both beginning to get lost in each others eyes.

Their eyes were closing as their foreheads touched and their lips were parted.

Finally, they both found themselves sharing the most wonderful, warm, romantic, soft, and gentle kiss.

Rosy couldn't hold back any longer. The stuff that Fawn had said to her last night was almost completely out of her head as all she could think about was the gentle kiss she was sharing with Martin.

Martin himself couldn't resist but plant a good smooth on this beautiful, mysterious homeless women.

Suddenly, the flowers around them bloomed higher, cherry blossoms rained down on them.

Finally they stopped, still holding each other.

They gave each other a good stare.. This powerful new feeling that just came over them. It's like they were somehow meant to be together even though they were both of different species and entities.

As they pulled from their embrace, they gave each other one last glance.

"Well I- I guess I best...be off then." said Martin as he backed away slowly and finally turned around.

He turned back and glanced at Rosetta one last time, before taking off.

Rosetta just stood there in the middle of the garden. Fawn's words shot back at her. She thought about them for a minute. If they were truly her friends, they would respect her final decision. She had made up her mind.

**I'm actually not done with this chapter so there's still more to this one. Keep reading and please review. Please? I really want more people to comment on this. Were nearing the end of the story by the way.**


	8. The Metamorph Orchid

**Hello folks. I decided to write this as another chapter. This is pretty much, the longest fanfic I've ever written. Also. As you've seen. I've changed the name of the last chapter. I think were almost nearing the end. So keep reading and please please, more people review this thing. This the longest thing I've ever written...ever. And I really want to see what more people think of it. But anyway...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been months after Rosetta had turned into a human and the conversation she and Fawn had last night. Summer was just about coming to close. Fawn was sulking in the tree above the camp. She was thinking a lot about Rosetta, and what she had said to her. That she was no longer her friend. As she sat there staring endlessly out at the waves of grass on a breezy day, flashbacks of Rosy were shot back at her head. Like the time when she first arrived in Pixie Hollow. Rosetta was the first, and nearly only friend she had. She taught her to do all kinds of things. She was always there, when Fawn was down, when she was happy, the two of them had the closest bond in the kingdom. But now she feared that she was loosing something more than a friend, a sister.<p>

Silvermist was watching from behind a leaf. She knew of the close friendship Fawn and Rosetta shared. But because she didn't know of the events that had conspired throughout the month, she was a tad bit confused. However, being the most emotional of the group, she knew she had to do something.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked Fawn as she approached.

"Uh.." Fawn followed with a sigh. "...yeah, yeah I'm just fine." she said.

"You don't sound fine." said Sil as she sat down next to her. "Is it about Rosy?" she asked.

"Please don't get me started." Fawn put her head down.

"Come on. Talking will help you feel better."

Fawn sighed again. Talking about Rosetta was going to be a bit difficult due to her new transformation, and she wasn't sure if Sil would entirely believe her if she spoke. But she had to say something.

"Well. Rosy kind of...met this guy."

"Okay." Sil was following along.

"And she really loves that guy."

"Okay yes go on."

"And she loves him so much, that she's even willing to stay here, on the mainland."

Sil gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and, I just sort of confronted her about it, and she just won't comply. I mean she's our friend and...now it's like we're losing her. And also, I kind of said a really mean thing to her. I don't know if I can face her again. I mean she feels like she has to decide, what decision? Its an obvious decision. "

Sil sighed. Their was some brief silence before she spoke.

"Well, if were truly her friends, we need to let her decide for herself. And she does choose to stay with this guy, then we can do nothing but wish them the best. Understand?"

"Yeah." Fawn said realizing her mistake. She shouldn't have said to what she said to Rosy.

"Good. "

"Thanks Sil. You're right."

"No problem dewdrop." said Sil getting up.

"And by the way, if I were you, I'd apologize." she said before flying off.

Sil couldn't have been more right. Fawn realized that instead of trying to get Rosy to come back, that she should support her and her possible new family. She began to think of all the wonderful things Rosy would be able to do. She could see amazing things, do amazing things. She could experience life like no fairy had ever experienced, she would have a family, a husband, a daughter, and maybe even another child.

Fawn smiled at all of these wonderful possibilities. She got up and glanced at the house to her right. She knew what she had to do. When suddenly...

"Fawn?" said a voice from behind her.

She turned around, and there was Sunflower, the minister of summer, flying towards her and holding a clipboard.

"Oh..yes minster?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Rosetta."

Fawn cringed. She in fact, was just about to go see Rosy. She didn't want to have to tell the minister where she was, or for that matter, _what_ she was. But truthfully, she _hadn't_ seen Rosy at all today.

"Actually no ma'am I haven't."

"Oh dear. I was hoping she'd be with you. I need her assistance."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well its about this here flower." Sunflower showed Fawn a picture of the flower. It was blue and purple, its bud was mostly closed, and it had a weird shape. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the same flower that Rosy had described to her last night.

"That flower huh?" she realized.

"Yes. It's called the Metamorph Orchid."

Yup! That was definitely the flower.

"It's extremely rare. It used to grow in Neverland but it somehow made it's way here. Rumor has it, that one is around here in the meadow somewhere." the minister looked around.

"I've seen it." said Fawn with her eyes still wide.

"Really!" Sunflower sprang up in cheer. "Well where it it?"

"Follow me." Fawn said as she flew towards the area. The minister was able to quickly catch up with her. The two of them flew passed blades and blades of tall grass until they finally made it. Soon they were far from the tree.

"OH JOY! It's a real Metamorph Orchid!"

The minister flew up closer to examine it.

"What...does it do?" asked Fawn nervously as she already knew what it did.

"Well it says here, that it basically transforms any fairy into a human and vice versa. We used to use them eons ago to disguise ourselves as humans so that we can work secretly to bring summer to the mainland, before fairy camps were established."

Fawn was quite intrigued by this new information. She wondered if anyone else knew about these.

"Why just summer?" she asked.

"Well because we stay for the whole season in summer. At the end of the season, we would harvest them and make them into a special wine. We would then drink the wine to return to normal. "** (Note: Even though there is wine in my story, I do not promote nor encourage people to drink and do drugs. It is extremely fatal for ones health and or reputation. So please don't sue me. Now back to the fun.)**

"Oh." Fawn now knew how Rosy would've changed back.

"But we had to harvest fast. For if we remained in human form too long, the effects of the orchid would overtake our bodies and we would die." The ministers voice sounded ghostly and it's like a streak of lightning shot down at the word "die."

Fawn gasped silently at this. She thought for a moment. If Rosetta was turned into a human by that flower, and the effects only last throughout the summer, then that means..."

Fawn froze with fear. It just so happened to be the last two days of summer, and if Fawn didn't do something quick, Rosy would die.

"I have to warn her!" she yelled as she flew off quickly towards the house.

Sunflower was so busy studying the orchid, she hadn't heard Fawn's words.

"Fawn? Fawn? Eh, must've went to go train the frogs again."

* * *

><p>Fawn flew quickly as she was so close and yet so far from the house. She was flying almost as fast a Vidia as her mind was stirred with complete horror of what would happen to Rosetta. Soon she was coming close to the house when suddenly...<p>

SPLOOSH! A drop of rain had soaked her wings.

"OH NO!" She yelled as she hit the ground. She was so focused on Rosetta she hadn't notice the dark rain clouds gather in the sky as it started raining.

She got up and was now rendered flightless but at least she could still make it to Rosy. She ran towards the house and near the front door, but it was shut and locked.

She looked around but couldn't find a way in.

"Oh no Rosy. I have to get to you."

Suddenly she heard a low growl. Being an animal fairy, she instantly knew was this grow was. A cat. But where? **(This is a nod to the third movie by the way.)**

She turned around quickly, the growl got louder and louder as she approached. The first thing she saw was a white, black and orange tail extending upward.

Then out of nowhere a fierce looking cat pounced up at her.

**I may continue this chapter or I may write another one. All in all, I decided to stop here in order to add some suspense to the story. Keep reading and keep reviewing. Later days.**


	9. Rosetta's decision

**If you've noticed, I deleted the Garden Romance chapter. I figured it didn't make much sense. The newest chapter Metamorph Orchid is now the 7th chapter. I'm writing the 8th chapter now. So it's possible that this story will have nine chapters instead of ten. Hope I explained that well enough, so if you go into my story again and see 8 chapters, the 8th chapter is the newest one that I just added.  
><strong>

**Will Fawn get to Rosetta on time? Does Rosetta even know what fate awaits her? And what will she decide?**

**WELL HOW ELSE ARE YA GONNA FIND OUT? READ ON PEOPLE!**

Fawn darted out of the way just in time as Griffiths' pet cat Mr. Twitches**.**

"WHOA!" she screamed as she hit the muddy ground.

Mr Twitches followed as she ran for cover.

She darted this way and that trying to avoid is deadly claws.

He snatched at her, missing her by mere inches. The near collision tripped her to the mud. She fell down and quickly looked but as the cat was about to strike her again. This followed with another streak of lightning. Finally she spotted a pipe in the house. She rolled away just before a claw bound paw could hit her. She got in just in time.

Twitchy tried to reach her but she crawled in even further. He jabbed his paws into the pipe, but to no avail.

Finally he got up, walked across to the other side of the ground, and sat, waiting and hoping that Fawn would have to come out.

Fawn on the other hand, knew she had to stay put. But what was she going to do? Rosy was in danger, and she was trapped.

"Oh no, now what?" she thought in complete horror. She watched dead on as Mr. Twitches stared her down. Those menacing eyes struck fear into her.

She breathed a heavy sigh as she backed away further. By this time, he could no longer see her, but he knew she was still in there.

Fawn kept crawling back though, the pipe seemed to go on forever.

"Wait a minute." she thought.

She turned herself around and started crawling through the pipe as she realized it led into the house.

"Don't worry Rosy I'm coming." she said to encourage herself as she was well on her way to her best friend.

* * *

><p>"I definitely don't think pink is my color." said Lizzy upstairs in her room on her bed. She was in her pajamas, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, reading a Victoria's secret magazine. Rosetta was sitting behind her doing her hair. The two of them were just spending some girl time. In the magazine were various women wearing modern dresses and outfits.<p>

"Although it looks good on you Miss Rosetta." she continued.

Rosetta smiled in a motherly fashion. She continued on Lizzy's hair.

"I wish I were as pretty as these girls." she said looking down on the magazine and turning some pages.

Rosetta rested a hand on her shoulder.

Lizzy looked up to her. This was met with a small tap on her nose and a gentle pinch on her cheek.

Lizzy wasn't quite sure what that meant. For the most part it only meant that she was really really cute. Finally she understood.

"I-I already am?" she asked.

Rosy nodded and smiled. She then pointed to Lizzy's heart.

"Oh, inside?"

Rosy nodded again.

"So...true beauty isn't what's on the outside...but what's on the inside." she realized. "It's all about who you truly are inside."

Rosy gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Lizzy began thinking deeply. There was some brief silence before she spoke.

"My mum used to say things like that." she said remembering her mother.

Rosy couldn't help but turn to her left and spot a family photo of Lizzy, Martin, and her mother all together.

She picked it up and looked at it. She smiled.

Lizzy looked up.

"Yup that's her." Rosy handed her the picture.

"It was taken around the time I was 5 years old." she said in memory of her mom.

"She used to tuck me in every night, and read me stories, and play with me all the time."

Rosy smiled even bigger as she thought of the wonderful woman that was Mrs. Griffiths.

"Father said that she was smartest woman he had ever met. She was actually the one who planted that garden long ago. She tended to it practically everyday until it was just perfect. It was always thriving with life."

Somehow Rosy wished that she could be as good a mom like that.

"And whenever I had a problem," Lizzy continued. "she would always be there to console me. And whenever I was hurt, she would always heal my wounds. And whenever I was sad," Lizzy started tearing up. ",she would always, always help me." Thinking about her mom so much made her tear up pretty good.

"But then...she got sick. And..." Lizzy started cry. **(Yeah, yeah, when you get finished reading this chapter, go tell your moms that you love and appreciate them. I mean really, how often do we tell either of our parents that we love them? Call them on the phone, talk with them, whatever you just let them know you care today. That's all I'm asking. Even if you do it everyday, still do so.)**

"Shh. Shh. Shh."

Rosy stopped and started hugging Lizzy. She put her head down to hers. She soon seemed to be tearing up herself. And she didn't know why. Was it because of Lizzy's wonderful, but sad story? Or was it because she actually cares for this sweet little one? And her father.

"I'm sorry." Lizzy said wiping her tears. "I don't usually cry about my mum like this."

Rosy sighed. Because she was a fairy, born from a babies first laugh, she didn't know what it was like to have parents. Friends sure, but not parents, or a family. She was beginning to think about Fawn and her friends. They needed her only for friendship, but honestly, friends can come and go. Family is one of the things you can't live without. She was beginning to make up her mind on her decision. Summer would be over in a matter of hours now. Her friends would leave without her, but it was okay. She would always remember them, and the good times she had as a fairy, but now she had more important things to think about.

"Thank you Miss Rosetta." Lizzy looked up and smiled. "You really helped me to feel better."

"No problem sugar." Rosy smiled in her head.

Soon she was finished with Lizzy's hair. It was long, brushed and combed to perfection. It was very wavy and beautiful. It also looked quite older for a 9 year old girl.

"Oh it's just beautiful." said Lizzy in amazement as she looked in a mirror.

"Just like you." said Rosy again.

Soon, Lizzy was asleep in her bed. Rosy had once again turned out the light, but this time, she just sat at the side next to Lizzy. She stroked her head to help her fall asleep. She smiled as she did this.

As she looked down at the sweet, innocent, kind little girl, a small trickle of tears poured down her face. It was an entirely new feeling coming over her.

Lizzy yawned.

"Good night mother." she said in a very gentle voice.

This warmed Rosy's heart to such a degree, that she finally got up and walked out.

Before she closed the door, she thought hard. But it didn't take much this time. She had made up her mind.

* * *

><p>Fawn meanwhile, was just getting into the house, through the pipe.<p>

"Hey, I'm in." she said as she squeezed through the pipe and finally onto the floor.

She was all icky and slimy from the inner workings of the pipe, but she didn't mind, she actually liked getting dirty, but there was no time for that. She had to find and warn Rosetta fast before it was too late.

Luckily the door was cracked open a little and she was able to squeeze through just fine.

As she got out, she looked to her left. Rosy wasn't there. She looked to her right, Rosy wasn't there.

"Rosy?" she called out in a shushed voice. "Rosetta where are?" she cried again.

She ran to the right side of the hallway to find her.

She knew she had to act fast. Just the thought of her friend dying made her all the more desperate.

She ran passed Martin's door, and then crossed the corner. Unfortunately, Rosetta stepped out as she did. She had just missed her.

Rosetta walked downstairs and prepared to go outside. She wanted to tell her friends of her decision to stay, when suddenly she was stopped by Martin.

"Uh Miss Rosetta?" he said coming down the stairs behind her.

She turned around to face him. He was looking quite nervous as he approached her.

"I-I was...now listen. You're a very beautiful woman and...since finding you...I never thought I could..."

He tried to ask her, what he was going to ask her, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Miss Rosetta, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Summer Moon Ball tomorrow evening?" he said even more nervously as he took her hand in his.

She didn't know what to say. Well actually, she couldn't say anything, but never has a guy asked her out like this before.

"Eh...they can wait." she said with a smile.

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him amorously and excitedly. He blushed as he was quite surprised by this.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes." he said out of relief, but pretty excited himself.

* * *

><p>Hours and hours passed as Fawn still wandered about the house looking for Rosetta. She was exhausted and could barley take a step as she still walked about. By this time, the day had almost gone as evening rolled around. Everyone in the camp were leaving the next morning. But there were bigger concerns as Fawn had to find Rosetta.<p>

Exhausted, but still determined, she pressed on.

"Rosy?" she called in a weak voice. "Please. I hope I'm not too late."

Her legs weakened underneath her. Finally she collapsed to the floor.

"Ouch." she said simply.

She looked around, but just couldn't spot Rosetta anywhere. Probably because she kept missing her all night and day. Time was running out and she still hadn't found Rosy. She was going to die.

Soon, Fawn had heard the sound of someone coming into the house.

"Martin dear, I'm here!" she said as she came it. To Fawn, her voice sounded a bit bigger, but this was probably because of her zoning out.

"Mrs. Perkins hello."

"I'm so happy for you." she said putting her things down.

"I know. I 'm a little nervous. I haven't taken a woman on a date since, well, since my wife was alive."

"It's okay, you'll be fine."

Upstairs, Rosetta was in Martin's room getting ready. She had on the most beautiful, gorgeous tubed red and pink dress anyone had ever seen. Her hair was brushed perfectly and it had a few roses in it.

"You look wonderful Miss Rosetta." said Lizzy sitting on Martins bed as Rosetta looked into a mirror. Rosy was pretty impressed herself.

She turned around and curtsied to Lizzy as thanks for helping her.

"You're quite welcome madam." said Lizzy returning a curtsy of her own.

Suddenly, Rosy felt a strange feeling. Her sight began to blur, her head started to spin. She started feeling dizzy and a bit unstable. She started stumbling.

"Are you alright." said Lizzy wondering what was happening.

Rosy shook her head as she quickly came back to her senses.

She nodded.

"Okay then."

She exited the room and waved a goodbye to Lizzy. Lizzy happily waved back.

As she walked down the stairs, little did she know, that this was probably the last time she would see Lizzy.

Fawn was still on the floor in the living room right next to the foyer. Rosetta was just coming down the stairs.

Martin and Mrs. P were still talking when they heard Rosy come down.

Martin stood at attention as he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, walk down before him. Nervousness was growing back inside him as he gulped, but he stood firm and confident.

When Rosy made it to the foyer, she greeted him with a curtsy. He bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"Miss Rosetta. Ahem! You look very dashing tonight." he said confidently as he smiled. "Shall we go?"

Rosy nodded and was escorted out the door.

Fawn noticed this. Suddenly all will sprang back up inside her as she got up and ran for the door.

"ROSY!" she shouted. Now that she was dry, she was able to fly and shot into the air, trying to reach Rosetta, but Martin had closed the door right on her.

"THWACK!" She hit the door hard and fell to the ground.

"Ow." she said with a moan.

But she quickly got up.

She looked around hesitantly.

"Oh no!" she thought. "Rosy."

To her fortune, the living room window was open. She shout out of it, but just as she did, Martin and Rosetta were already well on there way to the ball.

What was Fawn to do now? She knew she couldn't just fly forward and catch up to Rosy now. There was only one day now.

"I have to get some help." she said as she flew quickly back to the fairy camp.

**Alright folks. Chapter ten is last. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll want to get to the whole family together, because it's gonna get heated. Read on and keep reviewing. What will happen next? Can Fawn and co reach Rosetta in time?** **And by the way, thanks for more reviews. :)**


	10. A race against time pt 1

**This is the final chapter. There will be excitement, that's for sure. I want to thank you all for following the story and giving me more reviews than usual. This is definitely the longest fanfic I've ever written. Thank you for your comments and suggestions. By the way, Bjpboy8008, I like your story Right for each other and I'm really looking forward to more chapters. Anyway, hold on to your necks cause here we go. Oh and one more thing, AliJo, if you just so happen to read this story, can you update your story, You like Tinkerbell, I'm reading that too. I'd love to see what happens between Bobble and Tink. Please finish that.** **Okay here we go.**

Back in the fairy camp, many of the fairies were packing and doing some early loading of their doves for they were to journey back to Pixie Hollow in the morning. By then it was evening and the sun was just about to set over the hills of the countryside.

Sil and Clank were once again loading their dove heading home. Suddenly Bobble came over. He looked rather upset as he didn't know at all where Fawn was.

"Hey you two, have you seen Fawn anywhere?"

"Uh, no actually." said Clank.

"I'm not sure either sweetie. Last time I saw her, she was sitting up in the tree."

"Why?" Bob asked a bit curious.

"Well it was about Rosetta. Fawn was kind of upset because she probably to decided to stay here."

The boys were a bit shocked at this. It also caught the attention of Iridessa and Tink, who both came over.

"What was that about Rosetta?" said Iridessa.

"Yeah, what's going on? You know in fact, I haven't seen Rosetta at all." said Tink as she was the last to approach.

"You know, I haven't seen her either. Fawn said she was with this guy."

"Guy?" asked the others all in unison.

"Yeah. And come to think of it, before we came here, Rosetta was saying how she always wasn't wanted to be with someone."

"And she found someone." said Bobble.

"Sure I guess."

"Well where is this guy?" asked Iridessa.

"I don't know. Fawn never said where he was or who he was or anything. All she said was that Rosy met him and that she was going to stay here with him. She also said that she confronted her about it, but she's probably off apologizing now."

"Off where?" asked Tink.

"I don't know."

"Maybe their at another Fairy camp." said Clank still packing.

"Maybe, but if I remember correctly, Rosy and Fawn both checked in here together."

"Well...maybe she transferred."said Bobble.

Everyone was thinking of possible places they may be. It wasn't long until the minister of Summer arrived.

"Okay everyone. Were leaving first thing tomorrow morning so make sure to have all of your belongings packed."

"Yes Minister." said everyone.

As the minister looked at them, two of them were missing.

"Okay now where is Fawn?" she asked a bit confused.

"We were wondering ourselves minister." said Sil as she stepped forward.

"Okay." said the minister as she put her hands on her hips and thought. "First Rosetta is missing, now Fawn."

"Were not sure where Rosetta is either." said Bobble.

"Oh no. I hope there alright." She was getting very worried now.

"GUYS! GUYS!" yelled Fawn from afar above the tree as she as coming in.

"Fawn?" asked Sil looking up.

Fawn shot through the leaves and landed quickly to the ground. She was out of breath.

"Fawn there you are." said the minister. "Where is Rosetta?" she asked.

"That's why I came here, I need your help quick! Rosy is in danger."

Everyone gasped and shared shocked expressions.

"Well where is she, is she alright!"

"No, no she's not and she's going to die if we don't do something!"

Everyone seemed for shocked. Some hearts were close to stopping.

"Minister, do you know how to make that wine you told me about?" Fawn directed to the minister.

"Well of course but-"

"Well can you show me how? It needs to get Rosy quick."

"But why would Rosetta..." The minister came to a realization.

"Wait a minute, you mean Rosetta is a human?" she asked with a voice of near disbelief.

"Well duh! Why else would I need the wine?"

"Fawn sweetie, we've already been over this, Rosetta is not a human." Sil approached her.

"She is so Sil!" yelled Fawn. " I saw her. I even spoke to her."

"Well how did she become human?" asked Tink.

"Minister, remember that Metamorph Orchid flower you showed me?"

"Yes."

"Rosetta must've found it and it turned her into a human. That's why we haven't seen her. Some humans found her and took her in though. She's been in that house all this time. But all in all..."

"She's going to die because of the effects of the flower!" said the minister realizing the outcome.

"Yes. That's why I need to get the wine to her now!"

She suddenly turned to the others.

"But I can't do it alone."

The others all shared looks of both deep concern and disbelief. They weren't sure to believe Fawn but if Rosetta was in real danger, they had to help.

"Come on guys please. I need you. Rosetta needs you."

They all shared another look. Smiles of confidence.

"Lets do it." said Sil.

"For Rosy." said Iridessa.

"Thanks guys." She turned back to the Minister.

"Minister?"

"First we need to get the Orchid."

* * *

><p>Rosetta and Martin meanwhile were already at the dance.<p>

Martin had pulled up to a huge ballroom. Rosetta was awestruck at all of the buildings and people around her. It was definitely different, not like the tall grass, and plants and trees she was used to seeing back in the hollow.

"Well here we are." said Martin as he put the car in park.

Rosy turned to him and smiled. He smiled back.

He got out of the car and shut the door. To Rosy's surprise, he came to her side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and helped her out. She was very flattered by it.

"Shall we go in?" he said.

She nodded and they both started in.

Rosy secretly looked up at the sky and saw the second star to the right. She was starting to think about how she would really miss it. Suddenly she found herself blacking out again and stumbling. Martin caught her before she could trip.

"Are you okay?" he asked quite concerned.

She nodded, but she wasn't so sure. She did that back at the house. Was something starting to happen?

* * *

><p>"There. All finished." said the minister as she and the fairies finished making the wine.<p>

"Now we just need to get to Rosetta. What time is it?" asked Fawn.

"It's almost ten." said Sil checking her watch.

"Summer ends at midnight." said Bobble.

"That means we only have two hours." said Fawn thinking quickly.

"Well we better get moving then." said Iridessa. The others agreed.

"But how do we get the wine to Rosy?" asked Clank.

Neither Fawn, the minister, nor the others really knew.

Fawn looked around for a good while. She suddenly saw the doves, she and her friends were going to use.

"We can fly it there." she said with confidence.

"We can't fly it there, it's too heavy." said Tink.

"Not for them." Fawn pointed to the doves.

The others nodded in agreement.

"HERE WE GO! WERE COMING ROSY!" Yelled Fawn aboard her dove as she and the others had their doves carry the pot of wine which was suspended with lengthy pieces of vine. Bobble was riding behind her.

"WOO-HOO!" shouted Sil on the back with Clank.

"We'll get there in no time!" yelled Iridessa.

"But we need to get there fast!" Fawn called over to her.

"Do we even know where they are?" called Tink in the back.

Fawn just remembered. She didn't know where this ball was.

"Uh...I don't know."

"Well we have to find it!"

"Well it's a ball. See if you guys can find things, like balloons or flowers. The human guy said that it was littered with white balloons."

"Then it should be easy to find." said Bobble.

"Your right sweetie, lets go." said Fawn as the doves flew faster.

* * *

><p>Martin guided Rosy into the dance. There were many people with different clothes and outfits on. She was very impressed by the human's sense of fashion.<p>

Suddenly, a middle aged gentleman approached them.

"Greetings Martin." He said with an outreached hand.

"Hello Colonel Epps." said Martin shaking his hand.

"And who is this?" asked the Colonel as he noticed Rosetta.

"Oh..this is Rosetta. My date."

"Well it's a pleasure Miss Rosetta." the Colonel bowed and kissed her hand.

She smiled.

**Not done with this chapter yet. I'll continue it later. Please review. What do you think about it so far.**


	11. A race against time pt 2

**I decided that this chapter should come in two parts. I thought it should be a little different like that you know. So that you don't get confused. And we continue.**

"Well then. Miss Rosetta, let me introduce you to the others." said Martin guiding her throughout the ball.

There were many people dressed in attire Rosetta had never seen before. She was very awestruck at it all, but this was also met with a small sense of fear. Everything was different. The people were different, the environment, the people, even the food. She was beginning to feel out of place a little, like she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

She began looking up at the night sky again. Once again appeared the second star to right.

She just shook her head, trying to shake the thought of it all. She was going to enjoy her life even though she was no longer a fairy.

"Mr. Crumplebottom." said Martin as he and Rosy approached another gentleman.

"Ahh cheerio Martin." said Mr. Crump as he turned around and shook hands.

"Rosetta I'd like you to meet Mr. Crumplebottom. He's my boss at work."

"Nice to meet you as well Miss Rosetta."

She curtsied a bit nervously.

"Is she alright?" asked Mr. C as he noticed this.

"Well yes, but she can't speak. She has a sore throat.

"Oh how terrible." said a lady coming over.

"Mrs. Crumplebottom."

"Pleased to see you Martin."

Rosetta smiled a bit more nervously. As the three of them talked, she frowned secretly. Was being human really worth it to have a family? Suddenly she felt herself blacking out yet again. She almost fell to the floor. The three humans stopped their conversation and noticed this.

"Miss Rosetta?" asked Martin catching her again. "You blacked out again. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded quite unsure.

"Maybe we should head back to the house." he said quite worried.

She shook her head and rubbed it.

"Well, okay then, but if you feel sick or anything, we can always head back."

She breathed a sigh of relief, but deep down, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>"Are we getting close?" yelled Sil on her and Clank's dove.<p>

"We should be!" yelled back Fawn.

Soon the fairies and their doves her right over the London buildings. They weren't too far from the ball, but they still weren't sure where it was. The doves were getting tired so they landed on a nearby building. Fawn was the first to get off. She walked ahead for a minute to see if she could spot the ball.

Bobble approached her.

"Bobble, how much more time to we have?" she said as she heard him approach.

Bobble checked his watch. The others were resting nearby. Sil came over behind.

"It's just now getting to be 10:00. Summer ends at 12:00..."

"Which means we have 2 hours. We just gotta find Rosy."

"Don't worry we'll find her." said Bob resting his hands on her shoulders.

Fawn began to discouragingly glance at the ground.

"Oh if anything happens to her,"

"It's okay dewdrop, Rosy's not dying on our watch."

Bobble looked back at his watch.

"And speaking of which, we should get going, it's already 10:15."

Fawn looked ahead at the other countless buildings ahead. She knew that she and the others would never be able to find the ball this way. She had an idea.

"Hey," she said getting Bobble and Sil's attention. "You guys rest for a minute. I'll fly ahead and find the ball. When I do, I'll call you and direct you over. Okay?"

"What?, but you could run out of dust if you don't find it." said Bobble sounding very worried.

"He's right sweetie, so far finding this ball is like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Well, I've got to try. Rosy is counting on us." Fawn began to take off.

"No, you can't!" Bobble said grabbing her hand.

"Come on guys, you should be more worried about Rosy!"

"That may be true, but we can't risk losing both of you!"

Fawn began to get emotionally frustrated.

"Bobble, let me go."

"We all go together." he answered.

"Bobble I have to do this. I'll be okay."

"No you won't. You have to stay."

"And besides. What if you don't make it to Rosy in time and you run out of dust? Who knows what can happen to you out there." said Sil.

"Nothing will happen. I have to do this. For Rosy." Fawn landed back down. She turned to Bobble who continued to stare at her and still grasped her hand firmly. He wasn't about to let his love go.

"Come on Bobble let me go." said Fawn once gain trying to free her hand. But Bobble was wasn't about to let go of the best thing that's ever happened to him.

He was very serious about all this. Fawn never knew he cared so much about her like that. She remembered having her first date with him. She loved him too. She didn't want to just leave and have him worry constantly about her, but what other choice did she have? She had to save her best friend.

"Bobble? Honey please. I have to do this."

With one final gaze of Fawn, Bobble practically squinted his eyes closed. Fawn could have sworn she saw a small tear run down his right eye.

Sil watched. This commotion also seemed to capture the attentions of the others.

She had never seen Bobble this emotional before. It wasn't often that Bobble would cry, but seeing Fawn go, it would seem like a 1000 years before he would see her again.

He never thought he'd feel this away about anyone before.

Fawn moved in closer to him as he grasped her hand even tighter. He had it so tight that Fawn was beginning to lose blood circulation.

She began stroking his cheek. She never thought that he would love her as much as he did. She easily returned the same feeling.

"I can't bare to see you in danger." he said finally speaking.

"I love you Bobble."

She kissed him.

"But I have to go."

"Right. Rosetta needs you. "

"She needs us. All of us. We have to succeed in this."

"Don't worry honey. We'll keep you posted. " said Sil walking up to Fawn.

"Okay then."

With a heavy heart, Bobble finally let go of her. She glanced at him sadly as she turned around. Even though she was dangerously low on dust, she had to do something. Time was running out. Rosetta wasn't going to last much longer.

"You come back, you hear me?" said Bobble.

"I'll be back. You will see me again."

Fawn flew up.

"Hey Fawn?" he said one last time.

"Yes?" she asked almost tearing up herself.

"I love you too. "

She almost started to completely cry. She waved down at him. Then she flew off towards the ball.

She was extremely low on dust, but she had to find Rosetta. As she flew through many streets and shot past several humans really fast, she could feel Rosy getting closer and closer as she sped forward. She flew down a main road. She was in fact getting closer because the ball was only a few blocks away.

* * *

><p>Back at the ball however, Rosy was starting to feel worst and worst by the minute. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but all she could do was ignore it. Maybe it was just some minor human sickness.<p>

Everyone in the center were dancing to classical music.

The men and women seemed to gracefully glide across the floor.

Rosy nervously looked at them. She knew that Martin would ask her to dance but she wasn't sure if she could.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. She cringed at the question she wasn't looking forward to, but she nodded.

He took her hand and they somehow found the center of the dance floor.

"Great, now I have to embarrass myself too." she thought.

Martin took her waist with his arm and they were soon dancing. Rosetta was starting to feel more and more out of place as she danced with him. She loved him of course, but still something was wrong. All the while, she kept trying to shake these sudden attacks of conscience by staring up at Martin, but it wasn't doing any good. She couldn't bare but be away anymore. Suddenly, images of everything started to flash really clear in her mind.

Fawn was right, she wasn't a human, she was a fairy. She was needed in Pixie Hollow. She needed her plants, she needed her wings, and most of all she need her friends. She couldn't help but shoot her head back up at the second star to the right, Neverland, Pixie Hollow, her home.

Finally she gestured for her and Martin to stop.

"What is it darling?" he asked.

That's the first time he called her that. This made it even harder, but there was no other way, she couldn't be with him, she couldn't stay human, she had to get back. Back to her home, back to her friends.

She just stood there gathering her thoughts. Then she looked up at Martin, who was baffled. Even though she wanted to return, she still loved him, and she could only show it for one last time.

Out of nowhere, she grabbed his face and kissed him very passionately. She stopped. He was even more baffled. With one last glance of him, she quickly ran out of the ball. Faster than Cinderella, only this time, with both slippers on.

"Rosetta! Wait!" he cried going after her.

The colonel, Mr. C and Mrs C noticed this.

"Martin?"

"What's happening?"

"I think something is the matter come on lets go."

As they all left out, the clock behind suddenly struck 11:00 p.m. There was only one hour left. Once it struck 12, that was it, Rosy would die.

**That does it for pt 2. Pt 3 coming soon. I decided to stop here. I'm sorry if I keep changing up on ya, I think there will be two chapters left before it ends. This going to be a bit longer than I thought. Keep reading, and thanks for the reviews. Piece out, God bless you all. :)**


	12. Forever a family

**Okay, okay, time for pt 3. This will definitely be the last part of the act of the story. Thanks again for your reviews, and enjoy.**

Fawn as very tired by the time she flew over head another building. It wasn't for sure yet, but she could feel herself getting closer and closer to Rosy with each flap of her wings.

"Hang on Rosetta, I'm coming. " she said as she flew past another building.

However finally, she was so tired, she had to rest. She knew that time was wasting and that she could stand for long. She landed on the first building she saw. She was more exhausted as before when she was searching for Rosy in the house.

She breathed heavily as she broke down.

"I...have...to get to her." she said as she caught her breath.

She looked up at the night sky. It seemed like it was at least 11:30. There was only a half hour left. Fawn was getting desperate, but she had to act fast. Find Rosetta, call the others, and wait for them to come so that she could drink the wine. Seemed like a lot to in little time.

The thought of this made her instantly fly up and continue, but then she was stopped in her tracts. As she looked forward, she spotted something below her. White balloons. She also saw bright lights, many in humans in goofy looking outfits, and the sound of classical music rang from the dome like building housing it all.

"I made it!" shouted Fawn as she looked down in cheer. "Now I just need to find-"

But before Fawn could say her name, Rosy came running out of the ball."

Fawn gasped. It now felt like she had all the time in the world.

Rosetta found herself blacking in and out and stumbling as she made her way to Martin's car. She knew that a grand theft auto definitely wasn't of her stature, but she just had to get back somehow. All the while, Martin was chasing after her.

"Miss Rosetta!"

By the time, he came out, she was already off in his car.

"OH NO!" He shrieked.

He wasn't sure if Rosy could drive, which actually, she couldn't.

Fawn watched this and shot down, trying to catch up to Rosy.

Rosetta was driving crazily, trying to get back to the countryside. Back to the tree. She dodged cars, hit the gas hard. Pedestrians darted out of the way as she came through.

Martin suddenly spotted a taxi.

"Excuse me!" he shouted desperately.

The taxi stopped and he jumped in."

"Where too-"

"Please follow that car!"he shouted.

"Oh-okay then." The taxi driver hit the pedal.

* * *

><p>Fawn flew behind the car Rosy was driving.<p>

"Rosetta!" she yelled trying to get Rosy to stop. There wasn't much time left.

She tried to catch up, but her dust was diminishing more and more.

She panted, trying to catch up. Rosy was tearing up. Little did she know this was going to perhaps be her final few minutes. She had no idea that Fawn was right behind her.

Fawn began to finally slow up a little bit.

"No! Rosy!" she shouted as tearfully as she could. She wasn't going to make it.

But then, a miracle. Fawn suddenly felt herself going faster. She was still flying, but she had pretty much lost her strength to move on. She felt something grabbing on her legs. She looked back and to her surprise, Sil was as right there, pushing her along.

"I thought you could use a hand." said Sil as she pushed Fawn.

"You rock Sil!" yelled Fawn cheerfully.

"Thanks. Now come on!" Sil said confidently.

Fawn looked up and there were the others above them.

Soon they heard the sound of another vehicle. The taxi, it had caught up. Rosy was still driving. She wasn't sure at all where she was going. Thinking about everyone made water pour from her face. She was crying so much, she began to get a headache. Then finally, she blacked out. This time perhaps, for good.

"Okay sir, were practically next to the other car."

"Good. Keep it there." said Martin scooting over to the right. He stood up.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled the driver in utter shock.

"Saving the woman I love!" confessed Martin as he took a huge leap of faith and jumped into the passenger side of his car.

The taxi quickly pulled away as the two cars sped down the street.

"Miss Rosetta!" he grabbed the steering wheel. He hit the brakes and it stopped.

Fawn and Silvermist landed on the back of it.

"ROSY!" Fawn yelled trying to get to her.

Martin pulled her from the car and rested her in his arms.

"Rosetta?"he pleaded. She didn't respond.

The others soon landed next to them.

Martin didn't at all notice them. He was too busy trying to revive Rosy.

Bobble got off his dove and checked his watch. It was 11:54.

"Quick! It's not midnight yet, can we can still give her the wine!" he said as the others quickly responded.

Soon other cars pulled up at them. Mrs. P and Lizzy arrived and so did the other three from the party.

"No, no, Rosetta!" Yelled Martin desperately trying to wake his love.

Rosy wasn't coming to.

Lizzy and Mrs. P watched from the sidelines as the colonel and the Crumplebottoms gathered around, trying to help.

"Martin my boy-" said the Colonel.

"No. Please!" he yelled. He tried giving her CPR, it didn't work.

Fawn found herself in more tears than ever. Sil began to cry too.

"No. Rosetta." Fawn sobbed. "We can't lose you."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Sil sobbed herself.

They both hugged innocently.

"And the last thing I said to her was that she wasn't my friend! I feel so horrible!

"Shh. Shh." Sil found herself crying as well. She should have listened from the start. The others were also crying.

Martin couldn't hold back his words anymore as he looked down.

"Listen to me okay, I love you! I love you." He cried as his head to hers.

He glanced over and saw the fairies. With a mix of astonishment and sadness. He stared at them.

They pointed to the jar filled with the wine they made.

Despite being a man of science and usually not having time for fairytales, he couldn't help but feel like he had to use that wine. Quickly, he grabbed it, opened it, and chugged the wine down her mouth. After pouring a good bit, he stopped.

Fawn and Sil stopped hugging and wiped their eyes. Everyone waited and anticipated for something to happen. By this time, the clock struck 12:00.

Nothing seemed to happen.

"That's it." Martin cringed in his eyes.

Everyone bowed their heads. For the first time, Martin returned his affections by giving her one last sad kiss.

"I'm so sorry." he said as he held her to his chest.

All Rosy could see was black. But then suddenly, she began to glow in a bright blue light.

Martin opened his eyes and looked down. She glowed brighter and brighter. Everyone had to stand back and shield their eyes. Not wanting to let her go, Martin simply shut his eyes.

Slowly Rosy began to shrink back down. Everyone watched in pure astonishment as this happened. She shrank and shrank until soon, she was back to fairy size. In fact, she was a fairy again!

As the blue light disappeared and her previous form returned, she still laid on the ground.

Martin picked her up and began poking her.

Fawn broke from Sil and flew down to her.

The others flew up and see if she was alright.

"Rosy?" asked Fawn. "Are you alive."

All Rosetta could see was nothing but black. But soon her eyes opened. Everything was once again blurry, but as her vision cleared. The first one she saw was her dear friend Fawn.

"F-F-Fawn?" she finally spoke after a while.

Fawn's face brightened.

"ROSY!" She instantly hugged her most best friend very tightly in sheer joy and a huge relief.

"Fawn. Hey, where did you-" Rosetta backed her away. Then she started feeling around herself. Her ears were pointy again, her wings were back too. And she could finally speak and not have to use sign language anymore.

"Hey! It's me again. I'm BACK!" she shot into the air. The others group hugged her as they rejoiced the safe return of their friend. She heard many words like, we were so worried about you, and are you okay. There were also some many tears of joy.

Martin and the other humans all smiled.

After the big reunion ended, the fairies all broke apart. Rosetta found herself face to face with Martin, only this time he was huge, both in handsomeness and size.

She flew up to his face.

"I-I never knew you were-" he tried to say, but Rosy put a tiny finger to his lips, flew around him on the right a little, and kissed him on the cheek. For the first time, he found himself blushing. She blushed too.

Even though he was thrilled that she was alive, deep down, he wished he could actually hold her in his arms again.

Mrs. P just looked at them. Then she noticed the jar on the ground. It still had a good bit of wine in it. She looked down at Lizzy too. She had the most wonderful idea.

She walked over to Martin and Rosetta who were still gazing into each other.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked Martin.

He was a little nervous. It was very hard for him to admit that he had fallen for a little, but most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. It would sounded silly for a man of his stature. But as he looked up at Rosy, he couldn't help but say it again.

"Yes. Yes I do!" he said never being more sure in his life.

"Well good." Mrs. P smiled. "Because there's still more wine in that jar there."

Martin looked at it.

"And I think there's just enough..." she took Lizzy near her. "...for two."

Martin glanced two and from Mrs. P and the jar of wine. Slowly he picked it up, got up, and stood before Lizzy.

"Lizzy honey. What do you think?" he asked handing her the jar. She took it.

Lizzy always wanted to be a fairy. But being the considerate girl she was, she was going let her father decide.

"I think the real question is, what do you want to do father?" she asked handing back the jar.

Martin looked down at her. Rosy floated near his head. He turned to her and smiled.

"I'll only say this," he started. "Rosetta, wherever you are..." he took Lizzy next to him."...is our home."

Rosetta had never been more surprised in her life. Her faced shined as she new what was about to happen. The others smiled big. That only meant one thing.

They each poured in the wine in two cups.

"Cheers?" Martin looked down at Lizzy.

"Cheers." she said triumphantly. (**Seriously kids, don't drink. It's not good for you. At all. Stay in school, make something of yourselves. Don't end up like some of these jerks out here. Get educated and get fit, in both mind and body.)**

The both gulped it down. They both glowed with the blue light.

* * *

><p>Next thing Martin and Rosetta realized, they were standing before each other back in Pixie Hollow, exchanging vows. The wedding took place in the same area as the Autumn Revelry. Bobble, Clank, Terence, Bolt, Stone, and Fairy Gary were the groomsmen, while Fawn, Sil, Tink, Iridessa, Vidia and Fairy Mary were the bridesmaids, and what better person to marry them than Queen Clarion.<p>

"Rosetta dear, do you promise to love Martin with all you're heart?" she asked. (I thought a fairy vow would be different)

Then she turned to Martin.

"And Martin, uh, do you love her too?" she asked wrapping things up.

"Absolutely." he answered.

"Then I happily announce you Sparrowman and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two of them kissed very romantically.

Everyone cheered and applauded.

White flowers rained down on all of them. The couple flew down the isle as everyone else followed.

A year later, they had built an even bigger house in the garden. Martin decided to become an animal fairy so that he can not only study butterflies, but also play with them. And because Lizzy loved flowers as much as Rosy, she became a garden fairy, just like her mother.

And in conclusion, A new photo of Martin, Rosetta and Lizzy, was sat right next to the picture of Mrs. Griffiths.

Rosy dusted it off and stood back to look at her handiwork of it. Lizzy flew up next to her.

"It's so wonderful."

She looked up at Rosy.

"Just like you." she said this time to Rosy.

"Sugar you don't know how much that means to me. I love you." She hugged her.

"I love you too. Mother." said Lizzy.

Rosy's heart was warmed to the core.

Looks like she had found it after all, a family.

**Well that's all. Thank you all for reading and commenting. This is truly my longest story. I've decided to take a short break, but when I come back, I'm going to continue one of my old stories. Won't tell which one, but let's just say I thought of something. Peace out yo:)!**


End file.
